


What's Really Going On?

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Captive, Drama, F/M, Rape, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: Elliot, the former flame of Sam, has now entered her life again and not in a good way. Danny, Tucker, and Valerie have to find out why Sam is dating her ex and while they wonder at this the Goth in question goes missing. Sam is being held captive and while the abuse is one thing the other things that the male is doing to her is slowly breaking her strong will, but what kept her there is a secret that only Sam and Elliot know.... What could be keeping the Goth at the white haired male's side?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Elliot/Sam Manson, Tucker Foley/Valerie Gray
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It happened shortly after the trio turned eighteen and were on the verge of graduating high school. Danny had approached his best friend of several years with a proposition, one that he was sure she wouldn't mind helping him with. As they sat across from each other on the Goth's red and black web comforter the halfa got the nerve to ask his question, his voice soft since he was still rather nervous.

"Can you help me practice kissing?" The Goth that sat across from him, her attire a black pair of jeans with a plain green shirt, looked at him funny and let out a chuckle, her hand coming to cover her mouth. She didn't mean to laugh at him, but that idea was just too funny and the Goth couldn't help but wonder what had prompted him to ask that.

"What are you talking about Danny?" She looked around at that point, still laughing as she turned back to him. "Is this some kind of prank? Is there a camera hidden in my room?" The halfa across from her looked completely serious, his gaze unwavering, and that was when Sam realized he wasn't joking with her. Her smiled died and her eyes took in the male before her with suspicion. "Why would you ask me that?" She was completely baffled at this new venture. Danny had asked her to do a lot of strange things over the years, but this took the cake.

"Well, you're my closest girl friend and I figured that we can do something like this platonically enough." Her brow rose in question at his reasoning before shaking her head. This was stupid and she was feeling rather lost at his reasoning. It hurt that he reason behind using her was that they were just really good friends and could keep their feelings separate. What a load of bull when she was only human.

"Danny, first off, I am your only girl friend, Valerie dating Tucker takes her out of the running on that and second, I am a friend not a practice dummy." His assumption that she would do something such as kiss him as a woman kissing her man while being friends was disrespectful. "The fact that you would attempt to use me in th-"

"I just missed out on kissing with saving the world and all so I was hoping you could help me a b-" He was shot down quickly enough as she cut him off. Sam was growing more aggravated with the male before her, his cluelessness when it came to them baffling and so frustrating. She couldn't understand why he thought she would willingly put herself out there to help him kiss another girl!

"Why not Paulina or someone at the school?" she demanded, her tone one of frustration and her hand flew out before her. It was something he had never thought she would ever express over something that he saw as a favor. Friends helped friends out, not that he didn't have his own agenda and that had to do with the fact that during the whole possessed by Undergrowth Sam had kissed him and after that it had stuck with him. His mind used it in dreams that he had no right having about the woman before him besides the fact that now he was torn because he wasn't sure if he had liked it because she had been so evil or because he had a thing for his best friend.

"Because I want to be able to kiss them properly." She sighed, her eyes rolling at him. Danny hadn't thought that was the best response either and now that it was out there he felt ashamed. He wanted to smack himself and was surprised that Sam hadn't already slapped the shit out of him.

"Danny, I'm going to give you a day to rethink this idea because even though I had a crush on you at one poin-" She stopped when she noticed the look on his face. Fuck!

"You had a crush on me?" the halfa asked in confusion. "When?" The female before him turned red, her eyes narrowing as she realized she had let her secret out of the bag. Throwing her hands up she tried to downplay her mistake.

"Damn it! Tucker told me that he told you already!" Now Danny was really confused because his other close friend had never told him of Sam's crush and then it hit him that Tucker had never told him! How had the other male known or even found out such a secret being that the Goth before him was super secretive about herself? He didn't know what was happening between the three of them! Tucker was behind him 100% when something was going down and yet the other male had failed to inform him that Sam, his other close friend, had a thing for him!

"Tucker knew?!" he yelled, the shock of it all making the halfa raise his voice. She nodded, though she appeared to have calmed down, her cheeks having returned to their normal pale coloring as she sat stiffly before him.

"It doesn't matter because I am over that." His brows raised now, as if questioning her statement. "Seriously, Danny, that was when we were like fifteen or so." It had been three years ago?!

"Then that wasn't that long ago, so how do you know that you are over me?" he questioned, his ice blue eyes watching her for signs that she was lying. He wanted her to be lying! He wanted her to admit that she still wanted him.

"Danny, just rethink this idea o-"

"But I want to pra-"

"I have a boyfriend," she spat out quickly, her face going red again as she turned from him. That seemed to shock the halfa into silence. "I didn't want to have to tell you that," she whispered. Danny wasn't sure what to say to that since he hadn't even been aware that the young woman before him had even been dating.

"Do I know him?" Danny questioned, his tone hard. He didn't want to sound jealous, but for some reason he couldn't help the emotion that swam in his bloodstream. It made him feel so hot and at the same time he felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown over his head. "How could you keep this a secret?" She looked at him, her eyes wide and he could see fear, but fear about what? Telling him?

"I didn't want to tell you because I'm dating... Elliot," she whispered, her voice so soft he hadn't been sure that he had heard her. He asked her to repeat herself because what he had remembered of the white haired male hadn't been good. "I know what you're thinking-" She was stopped as he growled low.

"If you know what I'm thinking then you know what I'm going to say!" he hissed, his anger reaching a point that he couldn't hold it in. Sam had dated a liar who had used her from the start, probably hoping to get in her pants at some point in the relationship. Another trophy is what she would have been and yet here she was telling him that she was dating the scumbag! "Dump him!"

"I can't do that!" she spat, anger lacing her tone, or was it frustration, but as Danny looked into her eyes he could see the fear still there, most of it hidden as she forced her emotions back. He knew that when she did this that there was more to the story, something she wasn't telling him.

"What's going on, Sam?" She didn't answer him at first as she slid off the bed, her amethyst gaze shuttered now, a complete shut down of feelings on her end. It was her defense mechanism. He moved to grab her by the arm, his own anger cooling for a moment at the thought that something bigger than he thought was happening could be going on between the former Goth and his Goth.

"Nothing is going on except I want you to leave," she said as she turned to him, her eyes narrowed. "I can't be around you right now." She didn't really want him to go, but if he didn't she knew she would fall apart, her body already feeling so tired from forcing herself to behave normal around the one guy she couldn't seem to get out of her mind or her heart. If it wasn't in real life it was in her dreams and now with this whole Elliot thing going on she was using too much emotional energy to keep it together. At first it didn't appear that he was going to leave and then he finally grabbed his books before heading out the door, but he did say one thing to her.

"This isn't over, Sam." She shuddered at those words, but Danny failed to notice as he planned on his next stop. As soon as he was down the hall she shut the door, her whole body shuddering at those last words, fear making her feel cold. Someone else had said that to her, not so long ago and they had met it. No one knew that on the day that Elliot had given up on her that he had approached her later, his words echoing as Danny's did now, the two voices coming out as one.

This isn't over, Sam.

Stepping back from the door she turned just as her phone rang. Walking over to her bedside table she looked down at the screen, the number glaring back at her one that she wished she had never answered that day, the one that would cause her more trouble and heartache as she was destroyed as was the people around her. She picked up the phone though because there would repercussions later.

"Hello."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

While she was dealing with the person on the other end of the line Danny was in Tucker's room, the dark skinned techno-geek waiting to hear why his friend was visiting him when he had clearly stated that he would be at Sam's studying for their final test that was for the end of this week. This was the last week of school and everyone was cramming to ensure that they passed because no one wanted to be a super senior. When the halfa failed to say anything to him Tucker took the initiative because his girlfriend was coming over soon and he would hate to cut into their make out time.

"Dude, if you make me miss make out time I will be so pissed," the teen stated. He waited for a reaction and the one that he got wasn't the one he was expecting. The halfa that stood before him ripped into him verbally.

"Fuck you and your make out time," the dark haired male spat. Tucker's brow rose, a question on the tip of his tongue, but before he could even voice it the teen before him continued. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me that Sam had a crush on me?!" Tucker blinked, his eyes wide in disbelief. That was what this was about? He had truly never thought the Goth would spell out her feelings, but what in the hell was Danny screaming at him for?

"And you are pissed at me why?" Tucker inquired with narrowed eyes. "You and her have that issue, not me." The halfa growled low at the dark skinned male's response. "Listen, I knew she had a thing for you and at first I just assumed that was all it was, but after awhile I noticed it was more." It had been so obvious with how the pair looked at each other, how they had only truly kissed each other on the lips, but the pair had yet to connect the dots and the dark skinned male didn't want to push.

"More?" Danny questioned. "Sam said she had a crush and nothing else." Tucker chuckled, his eyes closing as he leaned back and laughed, the halfa looking at him like he was crazy. "What the fuck is so funny?"

"Dude, whatever she told you is so false that you might as well be looking at fool's gold. Sam loves you and it is so obvious, well, to the rest of the world." His eyes narrowed again as he noticed how stressed the teen before him looked. "What is up, dude? Sure, her having feelings for you is nothing new, but what started this issue up now?" Danny sat down on the bed, the mattress sagging under him. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I propositioned her," the halfa stated with a sigh. Tucker's brows rose in shock. Had the halfa just said those words?

"You what?" Danny repeated himself, explaining what he had done with the Goth that day and with every word that left his mouth the dark skinned male sitting across from him found his eyes growing wider. "Damn! What the fuck were you thinking?! I'm surprised she didn't knock you on your ass for even suggesting such a thing!"

"It's just that we did kiss while she was under Undergrowth's control and it wasn't like the other times," he stated, his eyes averted from his friend's interested gaze. "Sure, the others were fake outs, but still they did mean something. This one though was more..." he faded off wondering how to describe it.

"Passionate," came a response from the doorway, the pair of males turning toward the door where Valerie stood, a smirk on her painted lips. "So, the little halfa has a crush on Sam. You're a little late in the realization department, Danny." He nodded.

"A little late in fucking doing a lot of things because she told me she's dating Elliot," Danny stated point blank. "I just can't wrap my mind around the thought of those two dating." Tucker's brows narrowed again at the information that Danny had just spit out. He couldn't believe it either because he had seen the look in those amethyst eyes as she had basically told the fake Goth off.

"Say what? Sam hates the guy!" The halfa nodded.

"I thought so, but she told me that they were going out." Valerie walked further into the large bedroom, her steps silent on the carpet. "He lied to her, used her and then dissed you, so why would she even dream of going out with him?" The couple before the halfa could see that he was truly torn. Danny and Sam belonged together. They both had been so drawn to each other and yet so clueless as to the fact that when they were so close that the sparks just flew around them. Hell, they could start their own universe with as much sparks were flying around them.

"Did she tell you off the bat or was it forced?" Tucker questioned. There had to be something behind this because after Sam had told him off he had quickly turned his attention to other women. Why would he come back to the teen who had spurned him?

"I kinda forced it when I wouldn't leave her be, but why hide it?" Sure, the Goth had given him a reason, but he just wasn't buying it.

"Probably because she didn't want you to know," Valerie stated. "Would make sense with what you guys are saying with his being a loser from her past." The halfa's eyes narrowed. Valerie may be a female, but she had no idea what had happened that day, well, those days that Sam and Elliot had together.

"She told me the same thing, but something feels off about the whole ordeal." The girlfriend of his best friend shook her head.

"It's just because you love her and can't stand seeing her with someone else. Face it Danny, you lost your chance and now you have to sit back and watch her with another." Danny stood up, and with a flash of light he was gone. When she looked to her boyfriend he was shaking his head. "What?"

"Sam loves him so I have to agree with him when he says something is wrong." The techno-geek knew that in the end something horrible was in store for the lot of them and he needed to find out what was going on before then. "We need to find out more."


	2. Chapter 2

Tucker and Valerie headed out that evening, a double date with the new couple planned when Valerie called the Goth to confirm the news. She had gotten the feeling that maybe her boyfriend and Danny were right when she found that Sam was less than enthusiastic to go out. It seemed to her that the Goth hadn't wanted to discuss much about her relationship, no dates, no personal preferences and no personal information. It could be that the Goth still didn't like the ghost hunter, but Valerie got a completely different feeling from the conversation.

"So, she just gave you one word answers?" the techno geek inquired, his brows drawn together. "That's not like her, unless she's upset or something. Did she sound upset?" Valerie shook her head. "She doesn't like you very much either so she could just be trying to get you off the phone."

"No, she was trying to get me off the phone, but she wasn't ugly or even get mad at me for the questioning, no it was more like she was bored than anything," the older female noted as she pulled at her strapless top, the tube top in teal clinging to her breasts and distracting the male at her side for a few moments as she continued, the pair heading for Tucker's monstrosity of a car. It was the car that Sam's wish had destroyed a few of, the yellow SUV monster now his. "She didn't tell me what she was doing at that moment, but I could tell that she really wasn't interested in either me or the conversation."

"Uh-huh," the dark skinned male said, his tone bordering on dumb so the female at his side shot him a look, her eyes narrowing when she noticed where his eyes were. She was always pleased that he liked her more voluptuous figure, but right now it was more important to get to the bottom of whatever Elliot or even Sam was planning.

"You better be listening, Tucker Evan Foley!" she hissed, his eyes immediately blinking before coming to rest on her eyes. "Better, now, can you tell me more about Elliot since I don't know the whole story behind him and Sam." Tucker began to tell her the story of what had transpired between the couple and how he and Danny had been slightly involved with the couple at the time while at the same time he let Valerie into the car and got in himself. On the way there they conversed more, Tucker giving her the basic information. "So, Danny realized that he liked her then and like a jealous male followed her."

"No, well, yeah, but this is about Elliot, not Danny."

"Seems to me that all three are part of the mix and we are about to watch something serious go down," the light skinned female stated. "How crazy is it that Elliot wants to date Sam again after stating that he couldn't stand her friends or that she would ever agree to dating him again while still having issues with his open dislike for you and Danny?" None, was the answer so why was she doing it and what did he have on her? This was turning into one big mystery!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam sat across from the couple, her smile held in place simply because she knew that if she frowned or acted unhappy that Elliot would probably punish her and although she wouldn't care what he did if he just happened to leave a mark on her than Danny would start to ask questions. Questions that she couldn't answer.

"So, how long have you two been seeing each other?" Tucker inquired as he took another sip of his tea. Although he had really asked Sam, his teal eyes on her, Elliot was the one who answered, his tone excited as he told them that the pair had been seeing each other for almost a year to which Tucker inquired as to why all the secrecy.

"Well, Sam was worried that after the last time I had maybe upset more than a few people and that my presence around them again would only upset them, so we decided to keep it on the downlow, right?" He turned to her, his hand falling on the one in her lap. "But now the cat's out of the bag." She smiled at him, her smile shaky, but she managed to keep it in place as she remembered what would happen if she didn't do it. "How did you find out anyway?" The pair looked at the Goth, but when she refused to give it up, her eyes still locked on the man at her side they went ahead and provided the answer.

"Danny told us," Valerie said, her gaze still on Sam. Elliot smiled at that, his eyes twinkling with an unknown emotion. "Sam told him the other day during a study date." His eyes turned to her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had told someone?"

"Because I told him without even thinking about it," she confided as she turned to take a drink of her ice tea. "I didn't know he would tell others." She had known he would and so had Elliot. He had told her to tell the halfa soon because if she didn't then nothing would go as he planned it to go, though the Goth had no true idea about what he was planning, she did know that he was doing this for revenge. "Not that it matters because he doesn't care that I am dating you. He was more upset that I hadn't told him I was dating."

"It's just good that you told someone because I was growing concerned that with you holding it in that you were stressing too much about it." Sam wanted to strangle the man at her side because it was harder for it to be out like this, she had never hidden anything this horrible back, sure the issue with her parents and their dislike of her had been under wraps for a long time, but that wasn't hurting anyone. This was bigger and a lot more dangerous.

"Yeah, it was bothering me keeping it all a secret and I am so happy to have it out in the open so we can date openly." Elliot squeezed her hand and the Goth felt vomit enter her throat. She hated him touching her and wanted to badly to pull back, but knew that if she did he would do as he threatened, so swallowing it down while keeping a smile on her face, she allowed him to lean over and kiss her lips. She hated this! Tucker and Valerie watched the display with neutral expressions, each of them observing it for signs of distress or otherwise. Sam moved her hands up as Elliot bit her lip making her move. She closed her eyes, willing the tears of rage to die even as they tried to overspill. She could feel his hands on her and wanted to gag at the same time.

"So, it's true then?" Sam pulled back, a look of shock and horror crossing her face before she pasted a smile on her pale face. She felt the color drain from her face and knew that she was now deathly white, fear making her shake as she looked the halfa in his ice blue eyes. She hoped that he couldn't see how upset she was at that moment as Elliot took her hand in his, a gesture that would be nice except that she hated the man holding her slender fingers and the pain that now centered from there as he squeezed it tight reminding her of her issue.

"Yeah," Sam said forcing her smile to stay in place as she let out a whimper at the pressure on her hand. "Did you think I was pulling your leg or something?" Danny's narrowed and with a word of congratulations he was gone leaving the foursome to follow his exit with their eyes. "See, he's more upset that I was dating and didn't tell him than with the fact that it's Elliot that I'm seeing."

"I do-" A quick jab from Valerie shut Tucker's mouth as she nodded, agreeing with the Goth. Sam looked at her companion and whispering something she frowned at his response before saying something else. It almost appeared that they were debating about something before the Goth shook her head and turned from him.

"So, what's your plans for the future, Sam?" Tucker inquired. "School is almost out and with you being rich and all there are so many more options out there." The Goth seemed relieved with the topic change and informed her friends that she had no plans. She was leaving Amity, but other than that there were no plans. "You're leaving? Why?"

"To get away from this stupid place," she spat, her eyes shifting away from the group. "There's not much keeping me here after all. My parents are wanting me to stay, but I don't plan on doing anything they want and Danny doesn't need me since his parents are assisting him in his ghost hunting." She looked at them now, her gaze shuttered. "You guys are together and so obviously helping Danny as well. I would just be a spare that will never be needed so why not use my parent's money and travel for a year or two?"

"We were of course planning on going together, seeing as long distance relationships don't really work," the white haired male offered, the couple across from them looking to her for confirmation. She nodded, her gaze once again adverted. Elliot was growing ever more frustrated with the Goth at his side, her unannounced exit from the city new to him and not part of the plan, so he decided to add to her discomfort. "So, did you get those prenatals the doctor told you to get?" Tucker and Valerie just about fell over, their expressions priceless as they looked to the raven haired teen.

"Are you pregnant?" Valerie managed to gasp. "When are you due?" Sam looked at the other woman, her own thoughts going haywire at his sudden announcement.

"Um, well..." she faded off without any answer to give them, but Elliot did as he pulled her close.

"Beginning of next year is what the doctors are predicting." The couple tried not to look down at her stomach, but they couldn't seem to draw their eyes away as the white haired male smirked, as if proud, when what he was really feeling was joy at his added drama.

"I really need to go home," Sam said suddenly, her hand still held by her companion. "Morning sickness, you know." Forcing him to move unless he wanted to release her, she threw down some hundreds before make a hasty retreat for the door with Elliot close behind. As they left Valerie turned to Tucker.

"If she's pregnant do you think he raped her?" Tucker shrugged. He wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

"I don't know, but this information is something that Danny doesn't need to find out," he stated, Valerie making a point about if he didn't hear it from them first that it might be worse. "Damn. He is going to flip when he hears this or he might go after the pair of them to rip them both a new one."

"I don't know, Tuck, he might just choose to walk away from her." That wasn't good. "If he loses her would that affect the future, you know with Dark Danny and all?" That hadn't even entered his mind.

"Shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you would say that shit!" Sam yelled, her eyes flashing daggers at the male before her. They were at his house, his parents away on another trip like her own always were. Elliot glared at her, the tone she was taking with him not one that he liked and he was going to ensure that she never would take that tone with him again. As she opened her mouth to give him more of her anger he reared back, his hand coming down swiftly and striking her flat across her cheek. The Goth stopped talking as she was thrown back, the sound of his hit echoing around them, though all she could hear was the ringing in her own ears.

"Shut up," he spat. "I have warned you time and time again about talking back to me and this was the final straw. You should be happy that I don't do what I want to do, that which seems to frighten you more than me laying hands on you." Sam scowled up at him, blood leaking from the corner of her mouth, one hand on the swollen cheek as it throbbed. "I have grown tired of your voice and warn you, Samantha, that if you talk when I have not given you permission then you will find yourself watching the death of love." The Goth didn't move, but she did spit, her bloodied mucus hitting his shoe. His brows narrowed as he took in her defiant look.

Sam was not one to sit by idly when being threatened and although he had something that he could do real harm with she would rather try taking him down than allowing him to continue using it as a threat. As he stepped over her she extended her leg out and managed to take him down, the white haired male falling forward. As he fell forward she scooted back, his nose hitting the floor and while she thought she was faster and began to run she was not. He managed to stand up and grab her in a split second, his fist grasping her hair and yanking her back. As she let out a scream his face flew into hers with a warning.

"You will pay for that, bitch." That was the last of the light she saw as darkness became her new companion.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny didn't know what to say after seeing Sam with Elliot. He had been shocked at her sudden announcement, upset that she hadn't told him, pissed that she was seeing the loser, and suspicious even after seeing them on a date with Tucker and Valerie. He didn't believe that his Goth was seeing the male that had played her like a violin only to break up because of his dislike of Tucker. He had made it clear from that point on that it didn't matter what girl he dated, but that he could have any girl.

"What could she be thinking?!" he screamed to his room. He didn't understand what was going through the Goth's head and that was making him even more frustrated. He remembered all the shit she had talked on him for the weeks following, that he had been a fake and she had been a fool. She had been down on herself for a while after that, claiming she only seemed to draw losers and users. Danny had tried to make her feel better and with the help of Tucker they had made her feel more secure. Had it all changed? Had she fallen for his charms again? Had all the hating been just a way to hide the wound? He shook his head.

'No, Sam doesn't like that bastard and I have to prove it.' Going to his computer he began to put to "paper" all that he had witnessed with the Goth during the date and before that when she had told him of her boyfriend. Listing how all that he knew was going to take time and with more information needed he would have to spy. She'll forgive me for it this time. He was sure, but better to not tell Tucker or Valerie as they would have a shit fit and tell the Goth.

Unfortunately for Danny the next couple of days were Sam free, not a good thing since the Goth was all about finishing school with good grades. Hell, the only time he could remember her not showing up for school was when she had attempted to come to school while running a 103 degree temperature. That had lasted for a week and she had complained the whole time about missing school and ruining her attendance. Truthfully, Sam hated school, but she also didn't want to fail it either because that would help her move away from Amity. Danny didn't want her to move and hoped with getting Elliot away from her that she would see that he wanted her as more than just a friend!

Watching the other male in class made him even more angry since the guy had left and then moved back. When questioned about that move the white haired teen had told him that being pen pals with Sam hadn't been enough so he had decided to move back. Elliot had enjoyed how red the halfa had become with those words. When questioned about his prior relationship with the Goth and how it had ended had caused the former Gothic male to grow red himself.

"I was wrong to question her choice of friends, though I am beginning to question how friendly you two are," Elliot stated with a frown. "I heard about the whole kissing thing and would rather you not proposition my girlfriend in the future." Danny's brows drew together in irritation. He couldn't believe that Sam would divest such information to the other male, not willingly anyway. He was about to question the other male on his informant when Tucker appeared, whispering something in his ear and then waiting for the halfa to follow him.

When Danny hesitated the techno geek yanked on his arm drawing him down the hall and away from the other male that was smirking at them. Eyes glowing blue he shot a blast of ice at the other male hitting him in the face. Now Danny was smirking and with one last look over his shoulder he yelled, "Didn't your mother tell you not to make faces?! It might freeze that way!" Around them students chuckled, finding humor in the humiliation of the white haired male. "Oh! It already did!"

As the pair turned the corner the halfa turned to find that although it looked like Tucker found his little funny he had something serious to say. He hadn't said much a minute ago, only that it was about Sam. Around them others got ready for the last few minutes of school, the last bell having yet to ring to signal the last day of school, a day that Sam had missed already. They had already gotten their graduation done with, but in agreement with school rules they had to wait to the end of May to officially call it the end of school.

"What's up?" Danny questioned. Tucker looked uneasy as he pulled out his phone, a sound file on the phone waiting for the pair. "What is that?" The techno geek looked around and then peeked around the corner where Elliot was leaning over the water faucet as Paulina, the school's ice queen, assisted him in getting the ice off his face. Dash stood a few feet away laughing as Star came around another corner with Lancer, the heavyset teacher shocked to see the male whimpering a few feet away.

"Toby, Sam's butler, couldn't get ahold of you since you, you know, lost your phone in that last ghost fight so he called me, unfortunately I was in class and couldn't answer it. Thought you might like to hear this." As he hit play Danny felt a sense of foreboding.

-Hi, I was hoping to talk to Daniel, but since I can't get ahold of him, I was wondering if you could let Miss Samantha know her parents will be gone for another month. Thank you. Click. -

The halfa looked at his dark skinned friend in shock and horror. Why did Toby think that Danny knew where Sam was?! The halfa thought that she was at home!

"Fucking shit!" Turning from Tucker he rushed down the hall to where Elliot still stood, half his face still frozen. Paulina fell back as did Starr, the two aware of the fact that he had done this to the white haired teen. Lancer looked ready to discipline him, but judging by the look on his face he could tell it wouldn't go over well. Taking a step back the older male watched Danny take the other teen by the collar of his white shirt. "Where is she?" he breathed, his eyes flashing blue in warning as a chill fell from his lips.

"She's sick at home," Elliot managed to say, his lips blue from the chill on his face. The halfa holding him let out a low growl as he forced the other male into the green lockers to his right. With a resounding crash the halfa slammed Elliot into the lockers denting them. "What do you want me to say, dude!?" The halfa was sure that this male had something to do with the Goth teen's disappearance and yet Tucker, who was at his side telling him to let it go, seemed to be convinced that he didn't. Danny didn't have anything to go by, but it was the last day of school and he couldn't risk losing the white haired teen before he found Sam!

"Fuck it!" the now white haired halfa growled as he released the other male, his body going intangible as he took to the skies. He had to find her, but first he needed to check a few things out before coming back for the other male.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Elliot made it home he had managed to get very little of the ice off, his lips numb from the shock of cold while the rest of his face felt like it was on fire with the burn of the ice. He was frozen in that look of fear. He was pissed because he thought he had played the card right with Sam's lack of school activities, but it seemed that the halfa was already on his tail. Had the Goth somehow gotten a hold of the white haired male and alerted him to her whereabouts?

No, she couldn't have because not even she knows where she is right now, but that was the case then how did he know? Shaking his head he threw that worry to the back of his mind as Sam was his main thought now. She would have to be asleep since she had refused to sleep all night. Though she had a little nap. He thought with a dark chuckle. She had become his new plaything, his to degrade in anyway possible. The small woman had become withdrawn in the last couple of days, her eyes direct, but no words left her mouth. It could be possible that she had lost her voice from all the screaming he had made her do or it could be the simple fact that she was afraid. Heading for his shower he passed the room where the Goth was being kept. The room had one window, but the only way in was through his room.

It was made of Ecto-Ranium, a special element that ghosts simply cannot touch. He had a slew of it thanks to the home that his family had retained from the bank after the owner had simply disappeared. The basement was actually a lab with what Elliot had found to be a ghost portal, an inactive one, but one nonetheless. Most of the items in the house were the green or gold, but that had changed when his family had taken over the house. Walking into his room he quickly made for the shower, shutting the door with a loud slam.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam looked around her, her amethyst eyes unable to see much in the dimly lit room. She could see the one window against the far wall, but that was it. As the window was closed with curtains thick enough to keep as much light out as possible. Normally that was a good thing for her, but in the uncertain place she was in at that moment she would rather be able to see outside. There was one door, one she was aware was locked tight to keep her in. She felt horrible, her body so sore, but her mind so much more damaged. She knew that Elliot had decided to work her over for his own pleasure, getting his revenge for something she couldn't seem to place. Sam had been the one to do him wrong, though he had been the one to dis her friend while she had defended him against Danny who had been sure the young male had be with the Guys In White.

'I just wish that I knew what day it was and where Danny is... ' She had been so upset at the halfa, but now she knew why he had been against the white haired human. He was a villain, though she wasn't sure if it was because of what she had did or if he had been one before that. She was used to being a victim, having not been what her mother and father had wanted. They had wanted a son, but having been given a daughter they decided it would work out. They had a heiress, someone to inherit their vast fortune, but even that had been wasted on the Goth as she didn't want the money nor the title. Climbing off the bed she let out a whimper, her body torn apart from his invasion. She was sure her body would heal, but not her mind. She would always remember the pain and degradation that he had done to her. She would never be able to offer another man the gift of her virginity, nor would she be able to wash that act from her mind to even give a man her body. That thought brought another on forward.

She was sure her mother and father would disown her, but what about Danny? What about her close friends? Could she tell them, let them know of the pain and torment? That was a big deal for most. She had seen most young women shunned easily by family and friends after such an incident. Would Danny do that to her? Her family was lost, but the halfa was her closest friend, someone she had known for a long time, someone who stood by her when no one else would, but could he look past this? Shaking that thought from her mind she heard the slam of his door as he left her in peace. She had forced herself to stay awake, sure he would be back. She had fought him off, biting and scratching as she could, hoping to hurt and anger him enough that he would leave her in peace. It hadn't worked out at she had planned. The older male had used that anger to fuel his actions, making the coupling harsh and painful. There was still blood that stained the mattress she was given to sleep on. She wished there was something to cover it up with, knowing that if... when she was rescued her hero would see the stain and know what had transpired in the small room. Not that he couldn't tell by the look of her, most of her clothing gone. She was left in rags, scraps of her clothing from his harassment.

Going to the window she pushed the curtains aside to find that the window was rather small and it was barred, something she had expected. What she hadn't expected was the warmth of the bars, the glowing that came off of them. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. Touching them she found that they were really warm. Was that from the sunlight or was it something more? What kind of metal was it? Suddenly the door was thrown open to reveal Elliot, wet, his face red like he were under really hot water or maybe from a sunburn, but he looked mad. He was wearing nothing but a towel, and that was dropped as soon as she turned. The Goth took a step from the window, her hand touching the wall as she backed up more.

"You know there is no place to go," he whispered as he closed the door, the lock slamming into place as he advanced on her. Sam knew that, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying. She would never submit to him. His smirk warned her of things to come, things she didn't want. Within minutes she felt the edge of the mattress and knew it was done, but as he jumped toward her she threw her hand out, her fingers fisted to strike him. She managed to catch him off guard, his jaw slamming into her fist. It was only minor, the male recovering quickly to slam his own fist into her face. The Goth let out a cry as she fell onto the mattress seconds before he climbed on top of her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny was looking at the screen before him in disgust. He wasn't any closer to having proof and it had now been well over two weeks that the Goth had been missing. School was over leaving the almost adults free to run around, but the halfa was not taking part in the festivities, though Paulina and a few of the other teen females had invited him. Amazingly enough though the dark skinned male would rather be out with Valerie, his girlfriend, he and the resident ghost fighter joined him in his surveillance, watching the white haired man's house to ensure that he didn't leave town.

The Manson's butler kept in contact with them, though they failed to fill him in on all that was going on with the Goth, claiming that she wasn't staying with just them and had joined a few of the other teenagers at a party. Toby had taken it with little concern, though the man was confused as to why Danny called to inquire about the house and who was there. The halfa stated that there had been a host of ghosts flying around the area, claiming that they terrorized certain neighborhoods and as his parents where ghost hunters wanted to keep watch on certain areas at semi-daily intervals.

Toby had taken that information and passed it on because now his parents were combing the areas looking for these alleged ghosts. Danny smiled, at least it kept his parents busy and off his back while he searched for his missing friend. As he looked again at the screen something caught his attention. It was that day she had told him of her relationship with the former Goth/Vegetarian. It was what she had said, the words she had used, the mannerisms that had been different then when he had seen them at dinner with Tucker and Valerie. It had been more open, as if flaunting off their relationship, where Sam had seemed not to want to tell him, maybe because of who she was seeing, but why be the opposite of what she had claimed. Tucker hadn't even been aware that the white haired fake had been around. When others had been questioned no one had seen him, like he had appeared out of nowhere and yet the wording that the Goth had used had been as if it had been going on a long time.

Scrolling down he noted that the stories didn't match. Sam had never mentioned the things that Elliot had stated. Nothing was adding up! Just as he felt the urge to put his fist through the monitor his phone rang, the sporty jingle interrupting his thoughts.

"Elliot hasn't left his house for the last two weeks, hell, I don't know if he stocked up for the long haul and never plans to leave his house, but now I am beginning to wonder if he is even in there," Tucker confided. Danny's eyes narrowed. He hadn't taken his eyes off the place for the first several days, his own surveillance taking up most of the first week until the couple had noticed his absence during most of the ghost fights, his parents taking over as he announced his need to "stalk" an old enemy. They hadn't asked, knowing that the halfa sometimes needed time alone. He was becoming a man, and seemed to need less and less of his parent's interference.

"I never saw him leave," the halfa noted. "And I was there for five straight days." Tucker made chocking sound at that information. "Don't get me wrong I still had to use the re-"

"Don't need all that information!" Tucker stated, cutting the halfa off. "Maybe they have tunnels underground." Danny didn't think so and then he asked a few simple questions. "Yeah, the lights came on, but only one and that is Elliot's room."

"You looked in?"

"Yeah, he's up most of the night, half the time in his room and half the time in another room, I think it's the bathroom though cause there's no other lights that come on." That was strange information.

"Weird. Thanks."

"I was also calling to tell you something," the dark skinned male whispered, his tone soft as if trying to keep his girlfriend from hearing his words. "Valerie didn't want to say anything, but I can't keep this to myself anymore, not with Sam missing and shit." This didn't sound good. It almost seemed that Tucker was scared, like this information was so dire that either Danny or his girlfriend were going to kill him.

"What is it?"

"Elliot implied at that one date we had with them that Sam was..." he faded off, his voice growing softer as if he leaned away from the phone as he said the next part. "pregnant." It was obvious in that moment why he did it as the halfa thundered his next word into the receiver.

"WHAT?!" Danny screamed, his voice rising several decimals as he gripped the phone, some of the plastic cracking under his fingers. Tucker tried to placate his friend, telling him that he wasn't sure that it was true, that Sam herself seemed uncertain as to the details of her supposed child. Danny didn't hear a thing, his mind going straight to the Gothic teenager round with his enemy's child. It did not bode well for his phone as with each second his mind played the image his hands clenched tighter on the sleek mobile phone. "Mother fucker," was the last words that the technophile heard as the phone crumbled under his human fingers that now glowed a faint green that matched his bright eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny headed to the house that Elliot lived in, the one that Tucker was unsure the white haired male even inhabited. There had to be someone in there and Danny was sure that it wasn't just Elliot. He was sure that Sam lived there too or at least was in the house. He wasn't sure if she were on the main floor or in the basement, but he was sure she was there and she wasn't there willingly. When he replayed those moments in his head along with the information that Tucker had given him all he could see was Sam's amethyst eyes. He could see the fear there, but he had played it off as her being scared of his reaction to dating Elliot. He hadn't even thought of the fact that she could be in danger. The white haired male was a freaking teenager! How could he be as sadistic as Vlad, a male that had advanced each year with more and more malice. Circling the house as the moon hung low in the skies the halfa searched for a sign that someone was awake. When there seemed to be no light below him and no movement he lowered down, his boots making contact with the grass around the house.

Now that his anger had settled the halfa found himself uncertain. He had no plan and no idea as to what he was up against. Was the human working alone or was there a guard in the house somewhere? She always got onto me for that. The halfa could remember the times that Sam had ripped into him for not thinking things through and putting his life in danger. She had always been concerned for his well-being while he had always been about protecting her. It seemed so natural to look after her, to ensure that she was safe that he had never thought twice about their real relationship. It had struck him one day that she had been the one he wanted all along. She had been not only a friend but a partner, someone he could trust. Sam had never betrayed him in all the years that he had failed them. He had failed Tucker and Sam on several occasions and although the pair had been put aside for popular people and robots they had stuck with him. Sighing he failed to hear the person creeping up behind him before it was too late and darkness became his friend.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam awoke the next afternoon, her body throbbing in pain, her room full of light today. She struggled to sit up, but upon hearing the sound of the door turning she grew still. She almost lay back down and pretended to still be asleep, but in another part of her mind she knew it wouldn't help her and she didn't want to cower. She was tired of cowering. The door opened to reveal Elliot, his clothing new in appearance and more wealthy looking than his last pair. He looked like he was ready to go hang with the rich kids, though he wasn't one himself. There was a glower on his face and his eyes were cold like ice as he eyed her naked form. The Goth struggled to cover herself with the small blanket as he took a step toward her. The look in his eyes scared her, it wasn't the same one he had before raping her, nor was it one that warned her of a beating. This one was calculating, like he was trying to see into her soul for an answer, an answer that could cause her pain or could allow her to be left unharmed.

She wasn't sure which one it was when he finally opened his mouth.

"Seems you have been talking to someone," he stated firmly. "Because I had a late night visitor." The Goth's eyes grew huge, shock and fear in the amethyst orbs that stared at him. He could see that she was confused and yet the fear that was there led him to believe she did know of his visitor. "He will be joining us tonight since he wanted to see you so badly." Sam wanted to cry out, wanted to plead that he leave his captive alone, possibly to release whomever he had, but she knew it was useless. The white haired male felt nothing toward anyone, not someone who could cause his game to end either.

With those parting words he was gone again leaving the small raven haired woman to await him that night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several hours later Danny found himself awake, the sound of a small voice pleading with him to wake up. Though he wanted to very much he found that his eyes were heavy, as if he had been knocked out with a school bus. Sure, he had been hit harder than that, but it still seemed to hurt more than it ever had. When he opened his eyes finally he found himself looking into the scared amethyst orbs of Sam. She seemed pleased to see him, but at the same time she looked fearful of his gaze or was it of his presence. The halfa looked around at the small room they were in. He could see the one window, the one that Tucker had failed to spot in the nighttime. Was it somehow blocked without hindering the viewer from the inside?

"Sam, are you okay?" He could barely see her form under the sheets she had pulled up to her neck. She nodded, though she seemed to be hiding something from him. As he stood to approach her he found that he could only take a step before his foot jerked. Looking down at his foot he was shocked to see his jeans and not his Phantom outfit. How had that happened? It was almost as if the Goth watching him could hear his thoughts.

"It's the room," she stated. "It's made of ecto-ranium, the stuff that Vlad was getting from that asteroid. It hinders your powers." She looked down at her clenched hands. "You can't transform in here and you... you won't live very long in the stuff." He was shocked and confused when another person entered, a light flickering on giving him a clearer view of the room he was in.

"She is right. The room will kill you in a while, not in such a short span, but you will feel it in a few days time." He let out a chuckle. "Not that you'll want to live after what I'm about to do." Before Danny could say a word Elliot did what he had done several times a night. He jumped on the Goth, Sam fighting for her life against the strong male. He wouldn't allow her to go though and although she tried to cover up, to hide what was obvious the white haired male refused to let her block out what he considered an awesome show. The halfa watching them let out a growl, his powers trying to rise to the surface, but unable to with the ecto-ranium. It was over in minutes, the Goth left torn on the bed, though she managed to turn over on her side, giving Danny a look at her ragged back. It seemed that Elliot had a fascination with giving pain to his partner, not that the ghost fighter would ever consider Sam that. She was a victim and although he had wanted to turn away he found that he couldn't.

The images would haunt his dreams to come, but they would fuel his hate and contempt for the bastard that had touched his Goth. The other negative was that it would also make his nightmare more realistic with the fact that he could do nothing to stop it. Nothing to save her and protect her. Slamming a fist into the wall at his side he watched the satisfied male leave the room, his eye flashing a warning to the human.

"Don't worry. You won't have to watch for long." The halfa let out a growl. He had a feeling he knew what the human would say before he said it. "Either you will die or she will kill herself." With that said he left the room leaving the pair alone. Sam said nothing as she lay huddled there, the covers moving as she pulled the sheets over her naked battered form. Danny wanted to go to her side, to comfort her, but something told him that she could care less what he had to say at this point. Still...

"Why didn't you tell me?" he inquired softly. Sam didn't respond, but she did make a soft noise. "I could have helped you."

"I don't want to talk," she said, her voice cracking with emotion. "I just want to sleep." The halfa said nothing more. Suddenly something came flying at him. It was a single pillow. Her worry for his comfort making him feel worse. Her comfort was gone and he couldn't even imagine what she was feeling at that moment. A sigh came from her side of the room as she settled in. He hated to think how long it had been going on or worse, if she were pregnant or even considering suicide. There were so many worries going through his mind at at that moment. "I'm not going to kill myself." Looking up he found her still facing away from him. "That would make him happy and I will never give him that satisfaction." That was the last thing she said as she passed out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We really should try to find them," Valerie said, her eyes glaring at her boyfriend. "After all Danny said he would contact us after he checked out the house." The male before her nodded, but didn't give in, his claims of knowing when the halfa got a little in over his head making the woman before him roll her eyes.

"Tucker, sometimes I wonder why I love you," she muttered. "Danny may get caught when it has to do with Sam, but this time I think that something went wrong." Tucker shook his head again.

"And I think you are overthinking this." The dark haired female's eyes flashing in anger. She hated that line. Before she could say a word though he made an agreement with her. "Let's give them a week and if he doesn't call then we'll know." Though the ghost fighter didn't want to agree with such a compromise she didn't think that she could chance going over to the former Goth's house only to have no way to prove she was right. Chewing on her lip she nodded. She would give them a week, though she still planned on going over to survey the house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the sun rose higher in the skies Sam found herself awake. She could hear Danny behind her. The halfa had not fallen asleep, but he didn't need as much energy as she did to put up a fight against someone who wanted to cause her as much pain as possible. Sure, watching her being defiled was horrible, but the raven haired male would never know all the conflict and emotions that were blown up by it. She would never be the same, could never feel the same. She knew now that she loved the halfa in the room with her and had wanted to be with him... That was lost now. She was ruined, her body forever dirty with the fact that she had been raped.

She had a feeling that Danny would try to convince her otherwise, but when a woman was defiled, she could never get that clean feeling back. It would follow her forever, the knowledge that she couldn't fight back, couldn't save herself. It was a nightmare that would follow her for as long as she live and although she had told her best friend that she would never kill herself the thought had crossed her mind a few times. She hated herself and she hated Elliot, but if she wasn't strong enough to do something about him then she needed to get herself out of it. The problem was that with Danny here she could never do it while at the same time she didn't want him to watch her being raped every night.


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed too quickly while the nights were long and unbearable. Danny was forced to watch every night as Sam was raped before him as his own energy was fading. The room was taking too much out of him, while at the same time he was using too much energy trying to stop the white haired male. It was no use, but the halfa couldn't just give up on the attempts no matter how futile nor how mad it made Sam. She protested his attempts, telling him that he was killing himself, but he continued until one night he felt someone close, a ghost he was sure. Standing up he looked over at the sleeping Goth, her breathing ragged from her latest battle for safety. Looking toward the window he watched a shadow pass over it, the moonlight from outside allowing him to see the shape in the darkness around them. Danny wasn't sure where Elliot was, but he was sure that the other male had no idea that someone was snooping around. The other problem was that the ghost that was trying to find something would never be able to get into the room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tucker groaned as he followed his girlfriend around the building again. At their side was Danielle. The small ghost girl had come back that week, her cries that Danny was in trouble finally heeded as Valerie took the small girl's hand to the house that the white haired ghost claimed housed the halfa. Tucker was sure he had never found the Goth and though he was sure if anyone had her it would be Elliot he also had no evidence to suggest that she was there. Sighing now he stopped his walking to look at the wall to his left. There was something fishy about it. Turning to face it fully he headed back the way they had come.

"Tucker?" the ghost fighter questioned, her voice soft as she turned to follow him. "What are you doing?" He said nothing as he disappeared around the corner to look at the other wall. Again something irked him about that wall. It looked like it had a slight warmth to it and a slight glow. Reaching out he laid his hand on the smooth surface only to pull his hand back. "What's wrong?" she questioned as she stopped beside him. The other small female walked over to them, but refused to go too close to the wall.

"Feel it," was his response. Valerie looked confused at his response, but with a shrug did as he told her. The same reaction followed as she yanked her hand back. Looking at him and then at the wall she touched it again. It wasn't hot, but warm like it was a living organism. "Tell me that's not strange."

"There are no windows over here," Dani stated. She walked over to them again after having walked past them after watching the exchange between the lovers. "Why so many on the other parts, but none here?" There were a multitude of reasons that could be, but then the warm wall couldn't explained away no matter how much Tucker thought on it. Suddenly the white haired female closed her eyes and took a step toward one spot that looked bulky somehow. Opening her eyes she looked to the couple with her. "He's here and he's weak, but the signal is also pretty weak." When she turned again to touch the strange square bulk on the wall she felt a draining, her hand not even touching it. "It's the wall."

"Yeah, it's a wall," Tucker stated sounding mildly annoyed. "What about it?"

"I know that feeling, that draining power."

"Draining power?" Valerie questioned. "The wall has something in it that is draining Danny?" The small clone of Danny nodded, her long white hair bobbing with her. "That means you can't help us and we are on our own because Danny can't help us either."

"He's losing power by the moment," Dani stated. "I don't know how his body will handle that." Tucker looked vaguely ill by the thought, but made no move toward the window. "That is a window, but it is camouflaged, probably only open during the day when the enemy can see outside." Valerie nodded. It made sense to her. The occupants probably couldn't sleep during the day with the window open, surely a plan by Elliot, while at night something else occurred. How did he keep them awake? Little did she know that she was backwards. Touching the spot where the window was she moved her hand over it. Finding a small niche in the wall she pulled out a small bobby pin. It gleamed in the moonlight as she moved it over what must have been a lock.

A few minutes later a small click was heard and the window was open revealing to the occupants inside who was on the outside and vice versa. Danny was the only one awake, fear for Sam keeping him awake while the Goth still slept soundly, her breathing shaky as she had yet another nightmare. It was like that every night it seemed, her body and mind so exhausted, but Danny could tell by how she looked and how she moved that she was getting nothing in the way of rest, just sleeping because she needed it.

"Valerie? Tucker?" the halfa questioned the window that held two of his friends. "What are you doing?" He was glad to see them, but at the same time he was worried that they would get caught like he did. Little did he know that Dani was keeping a close watch on the area around them. Danny was sure that Elliot was acting alone, though he was sure that he had had some help getting Sam into the house unnoticed.

"Danny, we have been looking for you!" Valerie gasped as she crouched lower to see further into the dark room. "Are you alone?" He shook his head pointing to the bed. "Sam?" Again he nodded. "We will be back," she promised. "The room is ma-"

"Ecto-Ranium," he stated cutting her off. "From that meteor that almost hit Amity a while back." Tucker frowned. "Ghosts can't touch it. It could kill us." As Danny explained the stuff he knew from Elliot the pair before him took notes. They would need all they could get so that the couple in the room could escape.

"I promise we will be back when we know how to get you two out." With that the trio was gone leaving Danny alone. He sighed wondering how long it would take to get an idea of how to get into the house. He glanced to Sam, her body turned his way now. Every night Sam would face away from him, but after falling asleep she seemed to reach for him. He wished that he could touch her. He loved Sam. It had taken him a long time to realize that and now for her to be treated as such, well, that was just crap.

"Sam, I will get you out of here." It was a promise and he would keep this one. Moving closer to her bed he reached for her hand, his energy fading again. If he talked or moved too much his energy was sucked faster. As his fingers were just inches away he felt the darkness come over him. His last thought was of being with his Goth.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next few mornings were hell for the couple in the small room. Elliot didn't come after Sam, though he refused to let either of them sleep. It was like they were being punished for something. Could the white haired male know of that night? Had he been listening and now he had decided that they needed to die quietly. The halfa looked over at Sam, the small woman shackled away from the bed. That was one thing Danny had gotten used to. The ground was warm and the longer you sat on it the hotter it got. He had managed to be saved by Sam when she threw him a sheet. The more fabric between you and the ground the better.

For him it had burned, but considering what it was made of, made it more acceptable. Sam was human and it hadn't seemed to bother her. Now, though she was forced not only to bear that heat, but Elliot had opened the window leaving Sam exposed to the hot element. There was no air conditioner in the room either. The pale Goth was already looking rather pink from the past days exposure. She had found a blanket, Danny managing to grab it from the edge of the bed to throw to her.

She covered herself in it during most of the day and took it off in the evening. He had watched her, but Sam refused to look at him. She kept her face hidden, the halfa suspecting that she was ashamed of her face. Danny wasn't aware of the beatings, most of that done when Danny passed out. Sam was not allowed to rest, even if it hadn't been the man keeping her here then the nightmares would hold her in reality. She wished for something happy, something good. Peeking out of the corner of her messy hair she could see him. Danny was as he always had been. Handsome and sexy. The Goth had noticed that about him when they had turned ten or maybe it was eleven. Either way she had noticed that he was cute and that had started it all.

Love had never even crossed her mind. It was just a crush, just a crush. Now she knew... She loved Daniel Fenton, her best friend and when he had approached her that day about kissing she had wanted to give in. Getting that one chance to kiss him, even if he went on to marry someone else. She wanted to feel his kiss. Sure, there had been those fake outs in the last several years, but still those had been fake to him. She wanted to kiss his passion, the kind he had to have for a good kiss, not that she knew that much. She had dated, finding others to bring her joy as the crush refused to dispatch. The kisses hadn't been all that great, most of the guys either really pushy or rather inexperienced.

Not what this Goth wanted. She wanted passion and she felt that since she had this major crush on him that she would feel something like that even though there was no love. She used to believe in love, but after all the heartache in her life she found nothing to love. Sure, she loved Danny as a friend, but only him. Tucker was cool, but wasn't always a good person to have around.

"Guess what kiddies?!" Elliot inquired strutting into the room. "This shall be our final night together." He looked to the halfa in the darkness. "You're just about dead and her," he stated turning to Sam. "She will die when you do." He walked over to Sam, the door locking behind him. "But I will grant you one last good thing, though I don't consider her anything, but a bitch." The halfa growled low, his eyes flashing green. "Have fun," he whispered to her, his next words making her eyes widen.

"No," she whispered. The white haired male looked at her and then at the dark haired halfa before reissuing his command softly in her ear. She shuddered as she repeated her response. "I can't." A pause. "I won't." Elliot whispered something else in her ear and she looked at him in disgust. "Why must you do this to him? He has nothing to do with us."

"Fine, I will have to follow through with my promise." He took no more than a step when she let out a whimper of pain and cried out.

"Fine. Leave him alone. I will do it." She shuddered inside feeling sorry for Danny. She knew he would be angry and hurt with what she was going to do, but there was nothing that he could do to stop her because she was doing this to end it all.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam didn't move though. She watched the white haired male as he went to the door, standing there waiting. She didn't want to do it and she certainly didn't want to do it in front of him, but she knew that he wouldn't leave and if she didn't follow through with the act then he would do as he told her he would. Taking a deep breath she moved toward the bed as Elliot followed her with his eyes. He had released the halfa before her and now watched as Danny barely made it to Sam's side. The pair sat on the bed and Sam sighed.

"Can you go away?" she whispered softly, her voice cracking with emotion as she looked at the white haired male. "Making me do this is bad enough, but to watch us is just wrong." He looked thoughtful for a moment, something she was shocked at seeing as she had assumed he would just shoot her down. With a shrug he left, shutting the door behind him. She looked to Danny, the halfa rather confused and tense as he looked toward the door. She could see that Elliot was right. Danny only had maybe a day before his body gave out and this was why she had agreed. He deserved something nice, even if she were tainted beyond belief.

Reaching out she touched her slender fingers to his chilled skin. He looked at her, his own hand covering hers, but the shaking in his appendage bothered her. She worried that doing this might just kill him. Leaning forward she kissed him, her soft lips tenderly touching his, the chill in his warming at her pressure. At first he fought, his protests about where they were unheeded as she pushed him onto the bed. Danny's eyes closed as he tumbled over to be on her, his hands roaming over her body...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A little more than an hour later the pair lay entangled, the halfa's arms wrapped tightly around Sam to protect her, his body shielding her. Though Sam was still chained, Danny no longer was. He was too weak to fight back, to move even a muscle more.

CRASH!

The whole wall fell inward as Sam shuddered awake, Danny's still body moving slightly to protect her more. As the smoke began to clear Valerie, Tucker, and Dani rushed into the room, the humans rushing to grab the halfa while Dani pulled the now awake Sam into her arms. Just as they rushed back out Elliot rushed in, the look on his face one of absolute anger, but before he could react to chase them someone hollered a command to him from behind. So while the good guys had been rescued the bad guy was cuffed, his lips moving in a silent curse. He had thought that no ghosts could escape the ecto-ranium, but he had never considered how strong a human could be when they wanted something bad enough.

The glowing rock had been so strong that not even the strongest man could break it, but technology was a completely different animal. He had underestimated Tucker's mind, the former Goth thinking the other man too far behind in the times. The ghost fighters had been put into cots on the Specter Speeder while Tucker restarted the engines to head out. It had been a shock to find the pair sleeping peacefully, their expectations ones that had been too horrible to voice. Upon picking up the halfa Valerie and Tucker had seen that they were indeed in need of assistance, the halfa's skin so cold in his human form that he could have passed for the dead. Dani found that any position she held the Goth hurt the raven haired woman. Her skin was covered in bruises, the blanket that had been covering her left back in their prison.

"This is not good," Dani whispered as she sat next to Danny, her male counterpart. She was his clone and so she felt a close connection with the real Phantom. "He's too weak and far too cold in a form that should be warm." Valerie nodded, alerting the other Phantom to the fact that they knew his problem. The other issue was how light the Goth had become, her body lighter than a feather. She looked so pale, her eyes dull as she stared over at the halfa. She had not gone back to sleep, her peace ruined in that moment. Though they were safe she felt bereft with the fact that her onetime lover had been separated from her.

"Sam, are you okay?" Valerie inquired looking at the amethyst eyed woman. The Goth said nothing as she tried to reach out for the male laying across from her. When the trio realized what she was doing they froze. What could they do for her. Danny needed his space at that moment, his body so weak that even letting her lay close to him my affect him should she roll over on him or something. They couldn't take the chance, not now. The whole trip back to Fenton Works was spent trying to settle the Goth down. She refused to give up with her attempt to reach the halfa. In that moment though Maddie appeared. She had left her husband with Elliot, the human being taken to jail for kidnapping and attempted murder.

"Put them both in Danny's room," she instructed upon seeing how the Goth reached for her son. She could see that the raven haired female would not rest well enough to heal and if that happened the halfa would die for real. Right now he was close, but because of the quick save he would heal. Reaching out she touched his forehead, the chill still strong on his pale flesh. Moving to the side she opened the door and followed them up the stairs. In her son's room the sheets were pulled back, Danny laid on the left side while the Goth was laid next to him. The trio quickly covered them up, the couple clothed only in sheets from the Speeder. Sam scooted over to Danny, her body still warm as she moved his sheet away.

The only thing in her mind at that point was getting him warm, something she had learned while training with the Red Cross one week. They taught you all that needed to stay safe no matter where. Closing her eyes she could feel a tear escape from her eye. She knew though that once this was over she had to stay away from Danny. There was no other way around it since she was dirty and unclean to hang around with a guy who deserved better. She had gotten him hurt, brought in only because they were so close. Allowing the darkness that clawed at the edge of her vision to take over she passed out. Next to her Danny opened his mouth in a silent scream as he watched Sam being taken over and over by a white haired male.

*Who was that? He couldn't see their face that well, it was like watching through a fog, the eyes closed at that moment as a smirk twist the male's lips. Suddenly Danny fell back, his mouth falling open as he realized it was his ghost half. It was the Phantom riding his Goth, the small woman crying out in pain. Had he done that? Had he taken Sam against her will? She suddenly turned to him, her lavender lips opening and closing as she reached for him. He couldn't figure out what she was saying to him, but she looked like she was waving him away, fear in her eyes as she continued to talk.

What is she saying? Suddenly she grew still, her body growing lax as the man turned to him...*

Danny sat up suddenly, his ice blue eyes flashing green as the dream faded. A curse left Danny's lips as he punched the mattress under him to his right. 'How could I do that? How could I do that to Sam?!' Getting ready to punch the mattress again he was surprised to realize that someone was clinging to him, her nails biting into his skin. Looking over his mouth fell open as he almost fell off the bed. "Sam." She mumbled something, something about no. She was crying softly, her mouth opening as she began to shake. Danny reacted almost immediately, taking her into his arms. That's what friends did. They comforted you. That was what he was doing and then he realized that she was naked, her pale globes touching his chest.

Dropping her he really did fall off the bed. The Goth chose that moment to wake up, her eyes falling on the empty spot next to her. Crawling over she glanced down at him, her face turning blood red and now she moved away. In that moment it came to her, all that had happened to them. The fact that after being repeatedly raped by that monster he had forced her to have sex with her best friend. She hadn't wanted to do it, but Elliot had made his promise and she had folded. Danny deserved better than her, but the other fate had been one she would never allow on the halfa. She said nothing as she pulled the sheet over her and moved to stand.

She stumbled a little, something she had not expected as she fell, her knees hitting the ground. Sam felt the pain, but she knew she needed to get into the bathroom that was just feet from her, but with how her legs were feeling she was sure would be more like miles. The door beside Danny opened and Maddie peeked her head in, her purple eyes growing wide as she moved into the room, the door slamming behind her as she rushed for the fallen Goth. Sam shrunk at the contact, but allowed the other woman to help her to her destination. Leaving Sam in the floor of the bathroom she closed the door and proceeded to call her husband to assist Danny into bed while she helped Sam.

The door shut behind Maddie as Jack entered the room. His dark blue eyes fell on his son and he let out a chuckle.

"Really?" he said as he helped his son back into bed, the halfa grabbing the sheets and covering up before looking to his father, questions filling his head. "I know what you're wondering and yes, you are both safe."

"I can see that, dad," Danny stated. "How come we can't walk though?" The dark haired male explained to his son what had happened since the night they had rescued the pair and the fact that they had been out for a week since that day. "We've been unconscious for a week?!" Jack explained further, how the pair had been hooked up to machines until today when everything seemed to clear up.

"Sam was awake during the rescue while you were dead to the world." A tsk was heard as Maddie re-entered the room, her look of displeasure making the older male look confused.

"Jack, how insensitive." Danny had to agree with his mother on that one. He had almost been dead for Christ's Sake. Shouldn't a parent have more understanding. Shaking his head he knew he was asking for a lot from his father, the man that was even more clueless than him.

"What?" the large male questioned as his wife muttered something about loving him no matter how clueless he could be. Danny on the other hand was looking at the closed bathroom door.

'Does she hate me now?'


	8. Chapter 8

Sam sat still in the bath, her legs aching with small cramps from lack of activity. She sighed as the heat fell over her, something that she had missed in the time she had been captured... That and not being taken... A shudder went through her. She refused to think of that time, but she couldn't escape it. It was everywhere she went, in everything she saw. She would live with it every day of her life and then it hit her... The one thing that would make it all the more unbearable. She began to struggle to get out of the bath, her legs still like jelly making the small woman fall forward, her head hitting the tiled floor with a resounding thud.

As she lay there, half in and half out she heard the door open beside her followed by a gasp.

"Sam, are you okay?" Maddie cried as the sound of Danny trying to get to her followed. Cursing the Goth pleaded with the redhead to keep Danny away, her eyes welling with tears as what her body looked like. Her pale skin was marred with bruises and scrapes. Danny had yet to see it because when they had been forced to do the deed it hadn't been bright enough for him to see, nor had he had enough energy to focus. Two things she had been glad to know now. Quickly the redhead closed the door issuing a comment that she was fine and he needed to stay out. Danny looked at the door, hurt.

"I just wanted out," the Goth muttered. Maddie pointed out that she had just gotten in there and that she needed to sit in there longer so her body could get some of that heat to relax. "I don't want to relax," she stated, her tone colder than she had thought it could be. "I want to leave, to go back home."

"I don't think that is a good idea at this time, Sam. Your parents have gone away for a while and I am not sure when they ar-" Sam smacked the wall, her fist aching at the contact, but she brushed it off. Anger welled in her heart now, her tears one of frustration, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"They are always gone!" she yelled, the older woman taking a step back at the sudden burst of anger. "I can live without them!" She forced herself back into the water with a splash, but she didn't stay there long, her frustration lending her strength. "I can live without anyone!" Forcing herself to her feet, though unsteady, she grabbed for a towel before her eyes landed on a black robe, the one that she had given Danny last Christmas when she had inadvertently walked in on him. Snatching it she pulled it awkwardly around her, the cover just barely long enough to fall past her knees. Some of her markings were visible, but at this point she was so mad that she could barely see straight.

"Sam!" Maddie cried as the Goth grabbed the doorknob, her plea moments ago forgotten as she stumbled past a shocked Jack and a rather upset halfa. "Stop her Jack!" The large man stepped before the angry Goth, his large size blocking the door efficiently.

"I don't want to be here!" she yelled. "I just want to go home!" It was irrational, her moods and her words. She knew this and yet for some reason she couldn't pull herself out of it. Her heart was hurting and her eyes were burning, but she couldn't think, only act on it. "Let me out of here!" Maddie came around the bed and pulled the small woman into her arms, cradling the small Goth in a way her own mother had never done. The contact was a shock and Sam fought. "No!"

"Mom! She doesn't like to be touched!" Danny yelled as he tried to crawl off the bed just as Maddie released Sam. The Goth fell back, scrambling to remove herself from the family before her. "Sam, it's okay," the halfa stated as he made a move for her. "My parents are right, you can't go home. He could find you and then it wo-"

"He's been arrested!" she cried. "He's in ja-" She stopped when she saw the look on their faces. "What?" It was so strange all the thoughts that flickered in her mind, all the moods that just kept changing. Sam felt so strange and to the people looking down at her it was strange. The Gothic female was very tight with her emotions, though she showed her love for Danny, she rarely let anyone see close to her heart. Not even Danny knew all there was to know about the female before him.

"Sam, he's temporarily in jail. He has been denied bail at this moment, but there is no telling how they will find him in the next few weeks." Her jaw dropped and again she went back to that place, that room that smelled like sex and dirt. She shuddered, but didn't allow anyone close to her. She whispered something, something soft and yet they all heard it.

"You can stay in Jazz's old room," Maddie stated. "Let me hel-" The Goth once again shrugged off the help, her body straightening against the wall as she stood. Moving past them she headed out the door and down the hall to the darkened room. As soon as she shut the door she fell against it, her mind still in shock. It was too much and with that final thought she began to cry. Her sobs were broken as she tried to contain them, but it was not enough as she moved away from the door and toward the pillows on the bed. She smothered her cries in the feather pillows.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack looked at his wife in confusion and then to his son. The halfa looked torn between anger and sadness. Jack could understand as he looked back at his wife. What he had seen in that house had been deplorable at best and though he wasn't entirely sure about the things that had happened in that house he was sure of one thing. Sam had been touched and it was entirely possible that his son had been a part of it.

"She hates me," Danny stated. "Sam hates me because I raped her." A gasp was heard from his mother, her eyes growing wide as she moved toward her son. Jack's blue eyes narrowed. He didn't believe that his son raped the Goth, no, he believed that it was consensual. Studying his son he tried to look past those thoughts, that his son would even think that he could do something so harmful to a girl that he loved.

"What makes you think that you did this?" the dark haired male inquired of his only son. "You were there to help her." Danny shook his head. "Danny, you have been helping everyone for a long time so what makes you think that this one time you did something so vile?"

"Because I remember doing it, well, I remember parts of it. I remember her crying and apologizing to me."

"If she was apologizing then why would you think you did something?" He shrugged. He had thought maybe she had been apologizing for not fighting back because he couldn't remember anything more. Just her crying and her soft "sorrys" that had been broken as he moved in her. He could feel her body next to his, the sweat and tears that mixed together between them...

"I just know," Danny growled. "I did something wrong and it's something that I could never undo." Turning away from them he laid down on his pillow. He was acting immature, but he couldn't help it with all the emotions that swirled around in his head. Then another thought struck him. It was so left field, but could the Goth be pregnant from that one time?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next few days were hell for the pair of ghost fighters. Sam refused to leave her room, though she did eat and she did move around. She had decided that she needed to move around, to get her legs moving easily so she could leave Fenton Works. Maybe if she showed them that she could take care of herself than they would let her go home. Sure, her parents were gone, but since when had they really hung around with her? No, her parents hadn't wanted a daughter, the son they were hoping for turning into a girl. That was why her name was Samantha. They had wanted a son and were going to name him Samuel. She hadn't been what they wanted and yet, ironic that they couldn't get pregnant with another kid.

Sighing she got up and moved over to the window seat. Looking out at the darkened night she found her mind wandering. Her period had showed up, a sign that she wasn't with child, but at the same time she was happy she also wondered if the damage that Elliot had done to her would prevent her from having a child. At this point she didn't think she could do the deed with another male without thinking about what that fake had done to her.

'Sure, you could. You did it with Danny and didn't seem to have a problem.' Shaking her head at her thoughts she smiled. It was true. With Danny she had forgotten all of it, but she could never do that with him again. He had been forced, just as she had been. She had raped her best friend and there was no changing that. She was surprised that he had even stood up for her when Maddie had hugged her. He could have let her suffer with the human contact, but he had told his mother to release her... Or maybe he hadn't liked his mother touching her since she was damaged. He must have worried that her ugliness would rub off on his mother...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny on the other hand was working out in the next room. He frequently left his room, mostly to check on Sam, well, to put his ear to the door since his powers were still recovering. With that said, his parents had taken over in capturing and returning ghosts back to the Ghost Zone. At first he had been worried, but they had really come through for him. It left him with more time to heal and when they were gone more time to ponder. His thoughts had taken on a mind of their own. His worry about her possibly being pregnant and with the thought that his Goth hated him. It was too much. He remembered being in that room and all that had been said.

*I would never kill myself. That would give him happiness.*

He knew that she would never do that, but something about that statement... If she was talking about him then she should know that he took no satisfaction in raping her. He couldn't even remember all of it, just the crying and apologies. He could see other things in his mind, but they were foggy at best. He could see someone with white hair over her, his grunts filling the space. Was that him? Was he the one making the small Goth whimper and scream out in pain. He felt anger, his eyes flashing green as he did another pushup. He was pushing his body. He needed to be stronger, to protect Sam from any further injury even if he could never make up for the one that he himself had done to her.


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed that the pair were stuck in the lies that they believed to be truth. Never once did the other even attempt to really talk, as if a wall stood between them. It took a while for Sam to heal and when she was finally able to move around freely she began to carefully plan her escape. She would ask to go home, able to protect herself they shouldn't be able to deny her. Sitting on the bed several nights later she looked down at her hands clasped together in her lap. She felt so cold at that moment, so full of fear. She knew that if she asked to leave that Danny wouldn't want it. He would fight it and that would make it all the harder to leave.

He was worried about her and that was understandable after all that they had gone through, but she wouldn't be able to be around him with her heart tainted. She hadn't been able to protect herself and then her mistake had brought her loved one to his knees. He was pure in his cluelessness and for him to have witnessed that, to be forced to bed her when had no interest in her was beyond horrible.

*"Can you help me practice kissing?"*

It brought a tears to her eyes. Those memories were before everything had truly crashed around her. She had not thought that Elliot would appear. His first email deleted without reading. She had been rather happy to see him go, though he had really felt something for her. His affection had been nice, but she had known at the time that it would never work out. Her feelings, though only a small crush at the time, for Danny had been too strong. That and she could never be with someone who thought so little of her friends. Even Tucker deserved a friend even when he made it seem like the electronics were better than humans. In the end even if she hadn't been coerced by Elliot she knew it would have only hurt more had she done the kissing with her best friend.

He had only wanted to get better for another girl anyway so even if she had tried to remain cold to his touch she would have been hurt. Not only would she be hurt, but he would feel guilty if he ever found out. Sighing, she fell back on the bed. She would need to talk to his parents without him around and then would need to leave without his knowledge. Would his parents help her?

Probably not. His parents loved him... 'I would only need to prove that it was best for him.' Sitting up she headed for the door, the sound of his door closing. She knew he was outside her door. It wasn't hard to tell when the light showed a shadow under her door. He wasn't very smart when he thought he was. Opening the door slowly she crept out into the hallway, her steps light as she made her way toward the stairs. She just needed to get to the lab so she could talk with his parents.

As she passed his door she stopped, the hairs on the back of her neck raising. Would he open that door? Did he know she was there? She waited, her eyes staring at the closed door before rushing down the stairs and into the living room, the run taking her past her target. Taking a deep breath she felt her heart beat a mile a minute. She felt so stupid for being a coward, but she just couldn't be around him. One look into those ice blue eyes and she would crack. She would run to him for comfort and that was something she couldn't risk doing, not when she had caused him pain. Rushing back to the lab she opened the door and shut it, slowly as to not alert anyone below or above her of her destination.

When she got downstairs she found it empty, Maddie and Jack suspiciously absent. Looking around she found another item gone.

"The Specter Speeder," she whispered. Why would that be missing unless the couple had gone into the Zone?! "Crap." Was that a good thing with the pair being rather inept at catching ghosts in their own world? Sure, they got lucky and caught some ghosts, but on the ghost's own turf... That was trouble in the making. She looked toward the door, a question on her lips and an option in her mind. Should she alert Danny? Did he know that his parents had been going into the Zone? Before either option was used the sound of the Speeder filled the room as the door to the Zone opened. Out came the Speeder, the obvious shock on Maddie's face making Sam take a step back. Had the couple not wanted to be caught?

"Sam, what are you doing down here?" The Goth took another step back, her amethyst eyes wide. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Did you need something?" That was when it hit the Goth. She hadn't left her room in such a long time that the ghost fighters before her were worried.

"Oh, I, um needed to talk to you about something important." A brow was raised on the male ghost fighter as he stepped out of the Speeder. "It's really important to me."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny knew that Sam had walked by his room and he had been sorely tempted to go to her, to walk out there and talk to her, but he had frozen. He had worried she would shy away. That would break his heart and it was already hurting. She had not left her room and now she was and it wasn't to come to him, but to seek out his parents, he was sure of that. He leaned his head against the door. What was he to do? He cared about her, no, it was more than that and he knew it. He needed to be truthful. He loved her and wanted to be with her, but he had taken a step back in anger when she had announced that she was seeing the one that had trashed Tucker.

She had claimed to hate him, the one that claimed to be just like her. Danny should have pointed it out sooner in their relationship, should never have let it get as far as it had been. Should have stepped up and told her that he didn't think that Elliot was the man for her. Instead he had used the Guys In White. Sure, it had been a long run since the boy was far too strange to fit in with the men that were very precise, but still he had hoped to dissuade her. He had hoped that she would come back on her own, but it hadn't happened. His Goth had been in love with the man, her eyes blind to the fact that the white haired boy had eaten meat right in front of her.

"I was just as stupid." They had both made mistakes, but this one, this one was huge. Could she forgive him and more importantly could he forgive himself?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam woke early the next morning, the day that she planned to walk away from the house. This was the moment she had wanted from that first night she had woken up. Now that it was time she found that she couldn't go. Danny had been her friend through thick and thin. Looking at the closed door of her room she closed her eyes, tears falling down her face.

You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed, yeah

She loved that halfa and although they had been closer than most friends or family she needed to walk away. It was best for him and for her.

'Who are you kidding? This isn't good for either of you. He needs your support and you need his.' Sam shook her head. She didn't want to go there. He didn't need her. 'What about what his mother said? What about what his father said? Does that not break your heart? Does he not deserve to know what happened that night?' With all that is going on, what is Danny thinking? It was strange, those things that the Fentons had mentioned.

So tell me what to do now  
'Cause I, I, I, I, I, I want you back

*"Sam hates me because I raped her."*

Danny hadn't raped her. The halfa had been forced to commit the act with her. There was no evil on his half. It had been her that had done it. It had been that or the man who held them would do something far worse. Something that would have scarred him, would have made Danny live in pain for the rest of his life. She couldn't do that to him. With bedding her there was only a mild issue of him not liking her. The other one... She shuddered. That would have been far more damaging.

'Maybe I should talk to him, well, at least clear things up.'

*"I did something wrong and it's something that I could never undo."*

She was the one that had done something that could never be undone. Taking a deep breath she stood up and began to walk to Danny's room. She would go in there and talk to him. She wanted him to know that he had nothing to feel guilty about. Knocking she was surprised when she didn't get a response. Opening the door she found her best friend passed out on the ground.

"Danny," she whispered. Kneeling down she touched him, her fingers barely coming into contact with his hot skin. She could feel the heat coming off of him and knew instinctively that he had a fever. He had overdone his workout, something that normally wouldn't have affected him as much, but with his former strength still healing it was bound to cause him some issues. She attempted to move him, her strength not much better than his, but still strong enough to move him from the ground onto the bed. It took her a minute to do this, but after twenty minutes of struggling she managed to get him on the mattress.

"Sam," he whispered hoarsely. "W-Wha-" She silenced him, her finger touching his lips before getting up. After she had left he attempted to get up, his fevered body reaching for the one that he wanted. When Sam came back she held a bowl with ice water, the rag in her hand wet with the chilly substance. Sitting next to him she began to cool him off, starting with his head.

It's hard to say I'm sorry  
It's hard to make the things I did undone

"We need to talk." It was simple and to the point. She began telling him of how she had come across the one that had captured her and then him. "I never thought to tell you, though I probably should have." She paused. "Danny, I never thought it would end up like this, though I want you to know that you never laid a finger on me, not like you think you did." Taking a deep breath. "It was either we... do the deed or you would be forced to kill me. I should have died, but I didn't want you to live with that."


	10. Chapter 10

Danny lay there on the bed listening to her talk, the words reaching him and he could understand, though the fever still gripped him. "I want you to know that I never encouraged that rat either. He just showed up after school and grabbed me. He had something that could kill you, something we thought was still in space." She put the rag back in the water. "He had ecto-ranium and he carried it with him, ready to hit you with it if I said or did anything to alert you to it." Laying the rag back on his head she continued. "It was horrible after that first week. At first it was just the planning stage and the waiting since I wouldn't tell you. That day that you asked about practicing kissing was the moment or he would come after you regardless."

"Sam," he whispered looking up at her, his hand reaching for her. She allowed him as she took his hand in her free one. She would miss him, but the chances she was taking with staying were far greater than the loneliness she would face stepping away. He had suffered and she couldn't allow it to continue.

"Danny, you weren't supposed to find me. You were supposed to stay away and eventually I would either commit suicide, his idea, or I would die naturally." She had known that was his plan and she knew it would hurt her best friend. "It would have been easier if you had stayed away and allowed it to end. I was strong enough to last, but you came in and he decided that both of us would suffer." Sam had truthfully been dead to the whole process, after the first time he had raped her. She had died a little inside. Sure, she had fought, but she had numbed herself to the whole thing. In fact she had said her goodbyes in her head. Then Danny had been caught.

That had been the moment she had freaked out. It had been an unwelcome surprise especially since the room had been made out of the ecto-ranium and could kill him in a matter of minutes. He had held out, but she had been so upset. She had wanted him to find her at first until that moment that Elliot had taken advantage of her. In that moment she had truly wished not to see the halfa again. She was damaged and now, her hand fell to her stomach, she could be pregnant. She had yet to take a test and had not wanted to alert any of them to that possibility.

"Danny, I wished that you would never find me and yet you still came to me. I want to thank you and at the same time I want to beat you. For this reason I am walking away from you." She leaned over and placed a single kiss on his lips, so light that it was impossible to tell if she had and yet he could feel it to his core. He held her tightly, his hand holding onto hers still.

"No," he stated, his voice still hoarse, but louder than before. "You can't just disappear."

"I can an-"

"The Sam I know isn't a fucking coward." That stung and only because she knew it was true. She was being a coward and at the same time she knew she had to step back. "Don't be that girl, don't walk away from me..." His words faded as he watched a look come over her face. "I love you Sam, and I could never let you go and if you walk away know this. I will find you every time." It made her pause, his ice blue eyes glazed and yet so full of feeling. Blinking she shook him off, shuttering her gaze from him. He didn't need to know how that made her feel.

"You and I will always be friends, Danny," she said taking a step back.

"No!" he yelled this time. His voice must have been loud because suddenly the door opened to reveal his parents. "You will not leave!" It was so sad, but she took another step back and before anyone could react pushed past his parents and was gone. His parents looked at the defeated look on his face, but at the same time there was a fire in his eyes. He began to rise, but his mother was faster, her hand on his chest pushing down.

"You need to get better before you even think of getting up." Her son opened his mouth to protest and she continued. "We know where she's going, so don't worry." He still looked unsure, but with the mother look his mother was throwing at him he knew he wasn't going anywhere until he was able. Sighing he closed his eyes.

'I will find you, Sam. When I do I will prove that I love you way more than just a friend.' That was a promise.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the weeks that followed, long after the halfa had gotten better, Danny searched for her. His parents had known where she was going, but not that she was sneaking away from there a few days later. She had gone to her parent's home and within days she was gone. It was like she herself was a ghost as she disappeared without anyone seeing her. Her parents hadn't even been at home, still on a trip overseas. The Goth had gone to change clothing and to grab some money she had stashed in her room before heading out again.

"I will find you," the halfa stated as he flew overhead, his green eyes watchful of the people below him. Little did he know that she was just below him, in a store nervously waiting in line.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam fingered the box in her hand, the twin pack that would provide an answer for a rather irking question. She hadn't had a period in a long while, but with as many times as he had raped her she hadn't been sure her body would be able to keep up. Sighing she took another step forward as another person purchased their products. She knew no one on this side of town and with her hood pulled low over her head she was sure no one would even recognize her.

"Next," came the voice of the female clerk. She looked bored, her eyes looking at her nails as she reached out for the box in Sam's hand. "Is this all?" The Goth nodded. Scanning it in she told her the price before bagging it. The Goth took the bag and was gone in a matter of moments, the hairs on the back of her neck raising as soon as she was outside. Looking around she moved quickly, the bag clutched tightly in her fist. She just needed to find out the results real quick before leaving the city. Her plan was to meet her old friend, Dean, outside of town and stay with him until everything in her home town blew over. She would never truly be able to leave Amity. She had planned on it, but when the time came she couldn't bring herself to walk away.

Maybe when he found someone else she would be able to walk away. Looking around she noticed the public restroom sign. Smiling she ran to it just as Danny flew past her. She felt the chill, but continued to run into the girl's bathroom. It only took minutes for her to do the test and another few minutes for it to complete it's cycle. Sam stood by the sink, the wand that would tell her if she were pregnant with a monster's child in the stall behind her. She waited, not really wanting to look at it, but knowing that she needed to find out. Taking a step toward the stall she peeked over at it laying on the rim of the toilet. Was it too soon?

"Oh my god," she breathed as she held up the stick, the negative looking back at her giving her relief. Sinking to the ground she heard the sound of a fight outside the stall. Perking up and throwing the evidence away she headed for the door just as someone hit said door blocking her in.

"Why must you show up at the worst times?" Danny asked his opponent making Sam take a step back from the door. "Why can't you just keep your annoying self in the damn Ghost Zone?"

"Beware!" was his answer as what could only be the Box Ghost began to attack only to be shut down a few minutes later. The raven haired woman waited for Danny to go. He would have to go back home and release the ghost into the Zone, but that's not what happened. No, she could hear him talking to a couple of people outside the door and knew without a doubt she would have to wait. Touching the door she tried to open it, though only a little to see how far he was from the door. Only problem was that it didn't budge.

"Fuck," she hissed as she pulled out her phone. She would need help, but only after Danny left and by the time her assistance came he should be gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere past Amity an older guy with black hair reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. Smiling at the name on his screen he answered.

"Changed your mind?" he asked. When the person on the other end responded he lost his smile. "Really? Right now?" Another few words and then he shut his phone. Walking to the door of his house he made sure he had his house keys as well as the keys that belonged to a rather nice looking Harley. Locking up he headed out, his friend's voice telling him that she needed him to come pick her up in Amity. He hadn't been there in forever, his family forcing him to leave when he refused to take the role his father had in place for him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later found Sam feeling claustrophobic, her small body aching from lack of food and since she only had water to drink she found that her body was feeling nauseas. Moving away from the small window she looked around again. Why had she picked this damn place!? She could have done this in the store when she had gotten the test, but fear had made her keep moving. Fear that Danny would find her and fear that someone else would see her and realize who she was. Suddenly her phone rang, a familiar number showing up on her screen. She had ignored the ones that Danny had sent, but this was Dani.

She had formed a small bond with the female clone, like a sister of sorts. Answering the phone softly she heard the sadness in the other girl's voice.

"Why did you leave?" she questioned. "He came to find you because he loves you and you told him you couldn't stay?"

"You could never understand," she whispered. "I wanted him to find me, truly I wished for it every night I had to deal with Elliot, but then..." she faded off, her voice catching. "Then I knew it was better that he never find me. Better that he never see me again and now I know that it's best for everyone to stay away from me."

"Sam!" came a voice, it cut into the conversation making the Goth hang up before rushing to the door.

"Dean!" She heard relief in the older male's voice as he began to hit the door with what she assumed was his shoulder. She stepped back and waited until the door fell in, Dean smirking widely as he saw her. "Oh, thank God! I was beginning to think that I was going to die in here." He pulled her into a hug, his arms holding her tightly.

"I'm just happy I found you, damn it!" he growled just as her phone rang again. She didn't even look at it as she shoved it in her pocket. "Now, let's get going." She nodded before allowing him to take her hand to lead her to where his Harley was parked.


	11. Chapter 11

Dani looked at the phone, her eyes watering at the pain in the other woman's voice. Sam was hurt, but so was the halfa that had gone to look for her. She looked at the male at her side now, his ice blue eyes looking at her, expecting something good to come from her calling the Goth on his behalf. She shook her head and relayed what the raven haired beauty had said to her.

"She thinks that it's better because she left?!" the dark haired male cried out in anguish. How could she think that when she was the one that had been hurt!? He had thought that he had done her wrong only to find that he had never forced himself on her, had never defiled her. "I told her that I loved her and yet she still ran." That was bad thing in his book and yet he felt that there was more to this. Sure, he could be clueless, he had been to his feelings for his closest friend, but there was more, something that the raven haired beauty had failed to tell him. He looked up at his cousin, her eyes moving away from his. Ice blue eyes narrowing he could see that she was also hiding something.

"Dani?" The small woman shifted in her seat. "What else?"

"I heard a guy, someone calling her by her name just before she hung up. She was with someone else." The small woman before him looked like he felt at that moment. It was like finding the light and having it doused before you actually got to soak it in. Sam had been a big part of all their lives and yet she was walking away as if nothing mattered. Not them and certainly not their feelings. She was hurting inside and the only thing she could do was cry. Danny didn't know what to say to that. Sam had never told him of another guy in her life, not someone that knew her that closely. Had she run to a stranger? "I think that she knew him pretty well since she was quick to hang up."

"What does that mean?"

"She didn't say good bye. She was waiting for this guy and obviously didn't want me to hear it." Before he could question her further she said, "I'm a girl and know these things" Danny shut his mouth, his mind working over all of it and then it hit him. Sam was really gone. She had really just walked away from him and he had no idea where she was! Heaving a frustrated sigh he went intangible and was gone. Dani looked where her older cousin had just been sitting. There was just something in the back of her mind that she remembered talking with Sam about a while back. It had been after a particularly bad fight between the Goth and the ghost. Sam had been upset and when Dani had come upon her she had been on the phone, her words broken and her sobs soft. Sam had been outside at the tree that the Goth had been found hiding in more than not.

She had heard the words from the Goth, the hurt that she had been expressing to the person on the other end of the line. This was a close person to the Goth, someone she felt she could trust. Sam didn't have many people or maybe it was more like the Goth didn't want too many people around her. Danny was her number one, anyone could tell that, but sometimes even Danny pushed too far and Sam needed another person to cry to. She would only hurt herself if she fought it without release.

Sam had a brother, she had to because otherwise Danny would take this guy as a threat, someone that would take the one that he loved away. Dani looked out the window now.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny sat in the cold air, his green eyes fading to ice blue as he reverted to his human form. He was so freaking messed up! He loved a woman who had been his friend since forever, she gets thrown into a situation that no one should have to deal with and now that he has expressed his love for her she runs. What had he done to make her do that? It had to be him after all since he was the one that had expressed his love for her, while the Goth had taken a step away, distancing herself. He had been surprised and oddly enough he wasn't. That was Sam.

She was a loner for the most part, hardly letting anyone into her world and yet here he was, part of that world and now standing on the sidelines. It was odd to think that way, but he had stood by once, letting her out of his sight and now she was hurt. Smacking himself he wondered where he had gone wrong. Everything had been fine between the pair of them and then suddenly it was like the Goth that he had known most of his life had changed. She had become different in a way that he couldn't put a finger on, not really. He knew that she had blossomed into a beautiful woman and Danny, he had realized it too late. He loved the Gothic woman and now she was gone.

"I will find you," he promised to the cold air. That was a promise he intended to keep. Getting up he transformed again, his hair flaring out as it changed to white, his ice blue eyes flashing to a light green. "You will not escape me."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam sat close to Dean, holding him around his waist as they skirted the along the edges of the road. She breathed in the leather jacket he wore, his hair hitting her in the face. She had been forced to wear a helmet, though Dean never did. Sam had nothing to say at that point, her mind still muddled from the call. Dani had sounded so upset and the Goth was sure she would be for awhile, but her and Danny needed space.

"You okay?" Dean questioned throwing her a quick look. She nodded. "Okay." He turned away, but she knew he wanted to ask more and she also knew that he wouldn't push her. Holding on tighter she closed her eyes and let the night air cool her off. She could hear him humming as his body vibrated beneath her. He always did this. When they had been younger and he had lived closer. He would hold her and he would hum her song, the first one she had heard. It had been so sad when he had left because then she had been alone in that house with her parents.

"I missed you," she whispered. He continued to hum, the sound making her smile.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dani stood in the middle of Sam's room, the one that she had been in before the Fenton's and began to root around. There were boxes galore, as if her parents hadn't thought she would be back or maybe it had been one of her servants following an order. She took a step toward the boxes only to have one begin to levitate and fly at her. Dodging it she let out a groan knowing who it was.

"Really? Now?" Narrowing her eyes she shot a beam at the heavy set ghost. He was sent flying into a wall, but not hitting it as he went through it. A cry of BEWARE was heard and he was gone. Dani shook her head and proceeded to look through the pictures and other paraphernalia that lay on the ground from the box flying at her moments before. What caught her eye was a small book with two names, wait. Reaching down she pulled off tape that had been placed over half of the cover. It revealed another name. "Dean?" Who was Dean? Opening the book she almost dropped it. There were a pair of faces, too similar to be unrelated, staring back at her. Touching the page she knew that she needed to talk to Sam. There had to be something that she had missed or that Danny had missed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few days later found Danny moping, something he never did unless it came to Sam. She seemed to draw emotions from him that no one else ever saw. Sighing he went over all the areas of Amity that he had been to and knew without really thinking that it that he had been everywhere... TWICE! The small Gothic woman had left town and she had done it quickly. No one remembered seeing her, not a single person had recalled seeing the Goth at any of the bus stops, the train station, or the airport. How had she left? Had the guy that Dani had heard on the phone come and picked her up? He thought maybe Dani had been wrong and that it had been a butler or driver that had come to pick up the runaway Goth, but it seemed that he had been wrong.

"Danny!" a voice cried from below him. Looking down from the tree that Sam and he had set under plenty of days when they just wanted to be alone he found his cousin, a small book in her hand. "You need to see this!" She held up the book. Danny just shook his head. He wasn't interested in any book. No, the book wasn't going to tell him where the raven haired woman had gone! "You need to see this!" He shook his head and looked back at the skies. He was pissed at his friend and couldn't believe how selfish she being. Suddenly he just jumped up and was gone, the clone of him standing there with a look of disbelief on her face.

She couldn't believe how he was behaving! Shaking her head she headed home. Her new parents would help her. Taking to the air she glanced back to the way that Danny had gone. She was appalled at the pair of them. Sam for walking away with such horrible assumptions and for Danny just giving up.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny flew far away, his eyes narrowed and flashing green as he thought more and more about how Sam had just left, her actions so selfish in his eyes that he wasn't sure he had ever truly known her. How could she leave him like that? Didn't she hear him when he had told her his feelings? No, she had heard, but instead of staying she had left! It was at that moment that his own words came back to him.

*"I love you Sam, and I could never let you go and if you walk away know this. I will find you every time."*

He had meant it and in that second he knew what he had to do. He had to find her! Turing back around he began to fly back to his house, his plan forming. He would get her back! He would prove that they were meant to be together. As he was flying back to his house Dani was below him with his parents, the pair of ghost fighters holding the little book she had, a look of shock on their face. They knew who they were looking at, but what they hadn't realized is that they would be seeing him again.

"Dean..." Maddie murmured touching the face of the small boy in the photo. He had been so young at the time that he had been taken away. His blue eyes stared back at them, eyes full of happiness.

"Is he..." the white haired child inquired fading off. Maddie nodded.

"Yes, he is Danny's brother." It was such a soft response, but Dani was sure she heard right. Her cousin wasn't the only one. He was the other half to another kid, another man now. "Danny doesn't remember him very well since they were so young when it happened, maybe five or so." Jack turned the page, another picture of the three playing together. Danny was close to Sam, but it seemed that Dean was always just as close to her. "Danny and Sam were the closest between the trio, but Dean, he had some kind of connection with her, like an older brother." She turned the page now. "Whenever Sam felt really bad Danny would comfort her, but when it was Danny who made the mistake of hurting her Dean was always close by. He was taken from us, well, more like he moved away in some strange way. There was a conflict between the pair that we could never fix."

"Conflict? Don't most siblings have that?" Jack shook his head.

"It was pretty bad between the two. Even as babies they fought for attention and Dean could be pretty ruthless since he was the older twin. He got worse, especially when Sam paid more attention to Danny." Dani explained then that she thought that was who Sam was with at that moment. Maddie's brow rose in question.

"Sam is in contact with Dean?" The white haired teen nodded. "And she ran away with him?" Again there was a nod. "Danny's not gonna like that."

"Danny said he doesn't care about Sam," she stated filling them in on all that was said between her and Danny. The two ghost fighters listened, but there was a look shared between the pair of them. They had seen this kind of fight between the pair before and in the end the halfa always went to find her. It would be the same way this time too. They informed her of what had happened between Sam and Danny as he lay fevered in his bed. The small Goth had wished him well, but she had left. They had come toward the end when Danny had forbade her to leave, but they had an idea of what had happened.

"Danny professed his love for her, but I think with whatever happened with that creep Sam has found a problem with herself." Dani looked surprised at the depth of that response. "I wish I could say more on the subject, but until the pair of them get their issues figured out there isn't much more to say." The trio looked to the skies, the couple in their thoughts.

"I hope they realize how much they need each other," Dani whispered. The pair behind her nodded.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny rode in the large RV down the street. Sure, it would have been easier to go himself, but he had supplies that he needed and they were things he couldn't just pack in a bag. Also, the Fenton RV had a bed, something he could use to save money. His parents would probably want to kill him when they found it missing, but he was willing to take that chance to get Sam back. As he turned onto the highway, no clear idea of where he was going, his phone rang. He didn't bother to pick it up, but he knew he would be getting a call on the Fenton's car radio sooner or later. It didn't take long for the screen before him to announce a message.

"No call?" he muttered in confusion. Just as he entered the traffic of the highway a picture filled the screen and Danny nearly hit the brakes in shock. Before him on the screen was a picture of him, Sam and someone who resembled him. "What the fuck?!" he exclaimed in question. Who was that? Another picture appeared of them together again, this time with Danny pouting in the background and Sam sitting crying with the look-a-like. That caused his ice blue eyes to flash the ghost green as his foot pushed down on the pedal. A voice came over the room.

"I was trying to show this to you, Danny. I think she went with him that day." It was as if a switch were turned on in the halfa's head as he gripped the steering wheel. His twin. That was his twin. She had kept in touch with him even though she had him. What did that tell him? She couldn't come to him, but she could go to the one that had always fought for her attention! "That's her brother," Dani continued. "She loves you, but right now she's battling a demon in her heart, one that has her so turned around that she's not sure where she belongs. She needs you, but first she has to get her mind cleared. You are part of the confusion."

"The confusion?" he echoed in question. His mind went back to those moments in the house as he unconsciously moved around traffic. "I am in that world, that one where she was harmed." It was true. He had been there and as he rode he could seemed to know where to go, the link between him and Sam strong enough that he could feel where she was.

He remembered how the Goth had seemed to distance herself from him, her body always covered and yet in that same moment he could remember being intimate with her and how he had seen everything. She had been covered in marks, scratches, bruises. She had been hurt and she hadn't wanted him to see it. Why? Was she ashamed? Sam had never been ashamed of anything and she had never hidden herself from him, so why? The more he thought about it the more it bothered him. "I will find you and I will prove to you that whatever happens I will never leave your side."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam sat next to Dean, the blue eyed male holding her close as she explained what had happened, all the details just spilling out of her mouth without stopping. She felt a relief come over her, the weight getting lighter as she told him all that she had endured, all the feelings she had felt.

"Sam, as much as Danny and I fought as kids I think that you and he have a connection and that he would never think badly of you." The raven haired woman looked at him in shock. She hadn't told him those fears. She hadn't wanted him to know how the fear of losing Danny would hurt her. It would have been like having broken ribs, the pain was unseen, but the pain would be felt with every breath she took. "You should know better than that. I can read your thoughts so well," he said with a smirk. "I'm just glad that you are alive and I think that my brother would feel the same."

"Danny is just a friend and he will never be anything more," Sam confessed softly. "I care about him, but he and I would never fit." The male next to her blinked in confusion.

"Why do you think that?" She looked at her hands.

"Danny is someone special and me, I am unique, but I don't fit in that bubble." She looked up at Dean. "I told you of the girls he likes. They are beautiful in a shallow way and are fighters that can hide those feelings. I can't and am not either of those." Dean pulled her to him as he responded.

"Stop it," he whispered. "Stop being like this. The Sam I know isn't like this." She let out a shocked sound, her mouth opening at his words. It was almost like the ones that Danny himself had said to her. "The Sam that I know isn't one to feel sorry for herself or afraid to go after what she really believes in." The Goth smiled sadly. That was true, but after that... after that man had taken all that he had she wasn't sure she had much of herself left in her. He had stripped her of not only of her clothing, but he had taken her soul too. She felt like he had. She had become scared, too scared to step out without worrying that he was going to show up or someone else would. She loved the darkness, but the even the darkness had begun to worry her.

"I wish I could, Dean. I wish I could, but I will never regain what he took. I will never be the same." Dean frowned. He wished he had had a chance to fix this. He wished he could find this man and kill him, but not even his brother had done it. Danny had always been a goodie two shoes. He had never wanted to step on toes, had never wanted to fight back. Dean, he was different. He didn't care about pissing anyone off. He wasn't afraid to go after what he wanted. He cared about Sam, she was like a sister to him. He would never let her hurt, well, he had tried to never let her feel pain. That was something that even as a child had hurt him. His brother had been clueless as a child even, doing things without realizing how much he hurt his friend.

"Sam, I think that you will. I think that you will go back, but I think that you will be stronger." She closed her eyes.

'Maybe he is right. Maybe...'


	13. Chapter 13

The next few weeks were spent with Danny hunting down his brother, his friends wanting to accompany him, but he refused their help. What had happened between the pair was something that he felt he alone had to fix. Flying low he decided that he would stay the night as the sun was going down. His parents had had no idea where their other child had gone, the male now old enough to be on his own. According to the family that had taken him in the young male had been ready to leave by the age of sixteen, the raven haired teen already working and saving money to be out on his own. He had never been one to stay still so it was no surprise to his foster family.

Danny didn't care about all that because he truly didn't remember the guy, not how he was... He remembered that Sam hung out with him a lot, but he didn't remember being around the guy all that much. Was it as his parents said, that Dean and him were always getting into fights? He shook his head as he de-transformed before entering a hotel. He would have to find out.

Little did he know that he would find out sooner than later as Sam walked past the hotel, a bag in her hand as Dean followed close behind. The pair just passed Danny when Dean stopped, the Goth next to him looking over at the hotel, her own eyes growing wide. The man next to her took her hand and turned back to the hotel, the small woman tugging to be freed.

"Dean, I am not ready for this!" she hissed frightened.

"Sam, he is obviously looking for you so you might want to give the guy a chance, hell, you really love him so you should be up front with him!" The Goth looked down at the bag, her fear of being pregnant coming back. She had found that even though the test could say negative that it wasn't always true and with the fact that she had missed her period she figured it was time to do another test. Dean was aware of her dilemma, but he couldn't seem to understand that she didn't know what she was going to do if she really were pregnant. She couldn't bring that monster's baby into the world and expect Danny, the halfa that said he loved her, to raise it. Bad enough that she would have to look at the reminder of that time every day she picked up that child.

"Dean, if I am pregnant I don't think he deserves to have to take care of that child, that is something I can do alo-" Dean was growing aggravated really quickly with how the Goth was acting. So what, if what the small woman had said was true and with what he had heard from one little girl named Dani, he was sure that the halfa would go to the ends of the Earth for Sam. He loved her too, but he would never replace the one that would love her as a woman like her deserved to be loved.

"Sam, you are being really strange and I understand with what happened to you that you have the right to freak, but the Sam I know has been through a lot in her life and still manages to hold her calm and move on." She blinked at him. "I love you and I want what's best, but if you walk away from him now then you continue to ignore that which makes you smile."

"Dean?" He held up his hand to silence her.

"You think I've been in the dark? You are my best friend and he is my brother. I kept up with both of you for a long time since I know how clueless he is and how close you two are." He sighed. "There were days I wanted to show up and lock you two in a locker or a closet, but with his accident I doubt that would have worked." Sam looked up at the man that she had talked to when her problems were with Danny. He had been there through so much and had never pushed her, but today he was pushing and the direction she was being pushed was scary. Sure, Danny had said he loved her, but how far would that love go when he found out that she might be pregnant with Elliot's child?

Little did the Goth know, but Danny was standing there, listening to the whole thing. His eyes were wide, but he said nothing, his brother looking him dead in the eyes as he continued to talk.

"As for this child, that is a chance that you are and there is just as big a possibly that you are not, but either way I believe that my brother would never leave you and that he would follow you to the ends of the galaxy to find you." The halfa nodded as he took a step toward the pair, but his brother's ice blue eyes flashed in warning, not a stay the hell back one, but a wait one. He stopped as the small Goth began to shake, her body shuddering.

"I don't want to put him through that!" she cried out as tears began to glitter in her eyes. "Danny deserves to find a good woman, one that can give him all that he wants!" She clutched the bag tighter, her hands turning white and red as she fought back her tears. She hated to cry and hated it more when she was trying to talk at the same time. She would rather cry in peace, when no one would hear it. "I hate making him up-"

"Sam, you don't think you've done that already?" She stopped, her eyes meeting his. "You said that he told you he loved. You walked away. Didn't that hurt him and you? Why not give him a choice in this." Now Danny took a step, his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Danny would never judge you and you know how clueless he can be, but can't you see that he now sees what too many people realized before that?"

"Sammy," came a soft male voice from behind her. The amethyst eyes grew wide as the Goth swirled around to see Danny staring at her, the look in his eyes one of adoration and love. "I love you and would never care whose child you were having. I would love them to because they are yours." It was in her eyes, the shock of those words, the side of it that she had never looked about before.

"Danny," she whispered as more tears fell from her amethyst eyes. He pulled her into his arms, the small woman crumbling into his chest as she began to cry softly. She knew that this was right, that being with Danny in his arms was right. It made her feel stronger, the feeling of being with the man that she loved more than anything or anyone else. She pulled back though, the bag crinkling in her hand. "First I need to find out if I am." He opened his mouth to say something, but she leaned forward, her lips touching his softly. "We can talk after that, okay?" He nodded as she took his hand and turned to Dean. He knew what she was asking and he nodded as he followed the pair into the hotel to take the test as a group, a family in some respects.


	14. Chapter 14

A few moments later and they had the results. She was pregnant. It was pretty nerve wracking as the Goth sat down on the bed between the brothers. Danny just wrapped his arms around her, knowing there was nothing he could say that would change what had just happened. Sam was pregnant with the monster's baby. Dean, on the other hand knew that it wouldn't change anything for the Goth and that eventually it would all work out for the best. If anything he felt there was going to be a twist to the whole thing.

"Sam, Danny," he said suddenly standing up. "I'm going to head out, but send me the invite." Before either could ask he was gone, his bike revving up outside moments later. The pair looked at each other as Sam just smiled softly.

"He, um, does that sometimes." The halfa nodded. He didn't know the other male all that well and yet he felt that Dean had done this so the pair of them could have some alone time before everything changed, but the invite was what he was confused about. "As for the invite, I assume he meant the baby shower or the birth." Danny heard those words and knew what he had known from the moment that her pregnancy had crossed his mind. Sam wasn't going to terminate the life that was growing in her because even though it had come from something so debilitating she was going to love that child, that child that didn't ask to be conceived.

"Sam, would you take that step with me?" She raised a brow at him. "Would you be my girlfriend, no, more than that because after all that we have been through I feel that we are more than just a couple trying it out." She could see that he was frustrated with the words he was trying to relay. Then it was so perfect and so crazy as the next moment he was kneeling before her, his hands working to construct a perfect ice crystal, similar to the one after she had been freed from Undergrowth. She had kept it in the freezer for so long until that last year her mother had used it to make her father a drink. "Will you marry me?"

"Danny," she said, a smile twitching on her lips as she felt tears on her lashes. She loved the man before her and knew without a doubt that he loved her, but... There was always a but...

"Sam, I have loved you as a friend and I will love you as a man should love and cherish a woman." Sam almost lost it then because her friend had never been this deep with his words. She had to wonder where he had pulled this from, but at the moment all she could think of was that the man she loved more than life, the one she had followed and continued to protect was on bended knee proposing a future with her.

"Yes, yes Danny I will take that step with you." That was all it was, the pair embraced, both so full of joy, fear, uncertainty and yet certainty that the future was bright for them. Pulling her closer he smiled as he had finally gotten her back and there was nothing that could stand in the way.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several Months Later...

"Mother fucking shit!" came a female's scream, her cries heard down the hallway as she sweated, her face flushed in anger as she clutched the counter. "Danny!" The halfa came running, his shoes sliding as he rushed to the kitchen where his wife of less than six months stood with a look of horror on her face. "I think my water just broke." Danny's eyes grew wide. He had read millions of books since the moment he and Sam had found out about her pregnancy, but none of them had prepared him for the real thing.

"Sam, you're sure?!" he cried out, his body shaking as he looked at her, her pregnant body so small compared to her bulging stomach. She had been told that her baby would be due at a certain time, but that time had come and gone without a baby in sight. The doctors had been so confused, but when the Goth claimed that she didn't want a forced labor, that her child would come when it was right they had allowed it. No one said no to the raven haired woman. Danny winced when she hollered again, her whole body shaking with the force of the contraptions.

"Yeah, I am sure. I think the puddle under me would be proof enou-" Another contraction came and the halfa rushed to her aide. He could see that there was no time for him to grab her bags, no time to call his parents as his wife needed to be at the hospital... NOW! Pulling her into his arm, careful of her pain he took to the skies, going intangible to go through the roof. "Danny, don't worry about me. Please get us there."

It didn't take them very long to get there and as soon as she was put in a large suite the doctor came in, the last time having ignored her for too long and finding out quickly that Sam pregnant was far worse than any nightmare. She wasn't happy about her pregnancy. It had been relatively uneventful, but for her the worse part was in her mind. She was so worried, and it was a fear that she had never voiced. She dreaded this day while at the same time anticipated it. It was the day of their child's birth and the day that she would see said baby for the first time. As the doctor looked things over, a part that never ceased to embarrass her every time.

"When did you feel the first contractions?"

"After my water broke," the Goth spat. The doctor looked concerned for a moment and ushering a few nurses over began to prep her for delivery. "What's wrong?" Sam hated being in the dark, but even though she wasn't sure what was going on she had a feeling that it was unusual.

"Well, it's not important right now. What's important is getting your child born safely." Sam wanted to argue with the doctor, but Danny was so concerned about her already that she could see it in his eyes. Sighing she closed her eyes. The medical staff around her began to prep her, the nurse closest to her informing her that she wouldn't be able to have the shot since she was about to give birth. Sam wasn't worried. She hadn't planned to have it anyway. As the nurse walked away Danny took her hand, his eyes drilling into her to the point that she opened them.

"Sam, I know that it's been bothering you, but I wanted to know that even if our child looks like him, that it will never change how you feel and how I feel. That is our child." The raven haired woman's eyes grew wide. He had known? "I know you've been holding that in, but I didn't want to bring it up because it only brings it to life. It doesn't matter to me what our child looks like as long as you both know how much I love you." His hand came to rest on her stomach, their child kicking his hand to let them know their child was there.

"Dan-" she was cut off as another contraction came and the nurse instructed her to push. The amazing thing was that their child was born quickly, the small boy born with a full head of black hair, but what made it shocking for the pair of ghost fighters was his eyes. He opened them and they looked into the pair of most interesting eyes. They were blue and green.

"How?" he wondered, his eyes falling on hers. "How did that happen?" Sam smiled. It was a miracle. The baby held the eyes of the man holding him, his small mouth moving as he reached for the long locks that fell over Danny's eyes. His hair may have been jet black, but there was one small white patch on the sides of his head. Sam didn't care because as she looked into his riveting blue and green eyes she knew that Danny had managed to father a child from one try. Now she knew that the night of horror was officially gone, it was over with the birth of Danny's child.

"He's so beautiful," she gushed leaning on his shoulder. "Just like his father." The halfa smiled at what Fate had given him. He was looking down at his wife, and down at the child they had conceived in a place that had been anything but good.

"No, he gets it from his mother." As they looked down at their child the skies outside were filled with ghosts looking down at the hospital where the newest member of their race to join the rest of the living.


End file.
